KICK ONE SHOTS!
by teamkick
Summary: Just a bunch of KICK one shots :) Hope ya'll like them
1. I have always loved you

**So this is just a bunch of kick one shots :)**

**Summary:** Jack and Kim are not married. They were together in high school but they broke up.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! **

The brunette stared out the window thinking about her. The love of his life. He'd lost her 5 years ago on this day. He looked around to focus on something else but couldn't find anything. He just sat in his house, still staring outside the window. He felt a presence sit right next him but he continued to stare outside._ Why did I ever give her up. Since that day I have never felt like I used to. The way she used to smile always made me happy. I loved her and always will._

"You still love her don't you" He turned around so he could face the person sitting right next to her. Jack looked up as the girl continued to talk.

"I knew you always have. I could tell right when you broke up with her, you haven't been the same guy you used to be. I could tell she made you happier. The way you would light up when she walked in the room. Why did you date me anyway? If you knew that losing her was the worst thing to happen to you"

Jack just sat there. He didn't know what to say. He just looked into the girl's eyes. He saw hurt and sadness. "I guess I-I just wanted someone to cheer me up and make me feel better. I never meant to hurt you and I did actually love you but I never could stop thinking about her. What could have been"

"Well I'm glad you came clean with me. When I go and see her, she is always staring off into space. One time I looked into her eyes and saw something. The one thing I always knew about her. The one thing that kept us farther apart. The one thing that she would never forget" The girl said.

"I really didn't want to hurt you, Grace"

"I know. You tried to keep me happy and I was but I knew there was something that didn't make you feel complete. Right now I really don't want to be here because it will remind me of everything between us" And with that the girl went to their room and gathered her things after she was done, She headed out but not before Jack asked her something.

"Hey Grace! Wait a second, what was that one thing?"

Grace looked into his eyes and smiled a bit. She looked around the room one last time before she would leave forever. "She still loves you"

The blonde looked around the coffee house at the couples that filled it. She sighed as they left the room to enjoy a nice walk. She walked over to the table and cleaned it up. The couple reminded her of him. They way he looked at her and the way she looked at him. The loved each other. The way she used to love him. Still does. She walked back to the counter and began to clean. She looked over at the clock in store and saw it was her break. She made herself a quick drink before heading to the bench to think. She sat there. Having him on her mind. She wondered if he actually still loved her back. She wanted to find out. Having him around her made it so she would never feel down or alone. She would always feel protected. She missed that about him. The way he would randomly stare at her and tell her that she is beautiful. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone sit right next to her. She looked over to face the brunette.

"You know he still loves you too, He told me this morning"

Kim didn't saying anything. She just looked down at her coffee and started to play with her apron. "I always see it. I can tell you both miss each other. You and him now have this look. The look of disappointment and sadness in your eyes. You are both miserable without each other"

She looked her best friend in the eye. "He doesn't love me. He is married to you. He loves you not me. Even though I will never forget him, I can't stand in the way of your marriage"

Grace sighed. She knew that she had to tell him. Her best friend has suffered more than her. She has seen Jack and her kiss. It hurts her. She doesn't smile anymore. She doesn't laugh. Grace just wanted her best friend back to the way it always was. She knew the day that they broke up was the day the Jack and Kim would never see past. They would always be hurt from it. Knowing that she was the one that kept them apart hurt her. She didn't know why. She thought she loved Jack but he hasn't been the one there for me. It was someone else. He could make her laugh until she died. She loved him not Jack. But Kim loved Jack. Jack loved Kim.

"Kim look. I am not hurting right now but I suggest you tell him"

"But I thought you loved him. Shouldn't you be hurting?"

"I thought I did but the truth is I don't. I love someone else. I hurt him to be with Jack but look where that got us. I still love Jerry and his stupidity" Kim looked at her best friend and started to tear up. They got up and hugged each other. Kim walked back to the shop but not before saying.

"Go take your own advice and tell Jerry how you feel. I know that he still loves you. He never stopped telling us how beautiful you looked everyday" Grace smiled the biggest grin you could ever see.

Grace looked at the door she was about to knock. Is she really going to do this? Does he even still love her even though she broke his heart? She looked down at her hand and knocked the door. She stood there waiting for someone to answer it. The door swung open to reveal shirtless Jerry. He took one look at Grace and smiled.

"Hey Grace wanna come in?"

She nodded and walked into the house. She has never been in his house. She looked around and sat down on the couch. She looked around and waited for Jerry to come. back into the room. A few minutes later, he showed up.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you are going to react to it but I am going to tell you anyway" Grace said looking down at her hands. He walked over to her and sat down. She looked up and into his eyes and said it.

"I still love you"

Jerry just looked at her. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. He was still in shock that the love of his love still loved him. Grace started to cry.

"Well since you aren't going to say anything then I'm going to go"

Grace stood up and ran out the door. As fast as she could. She stopped when she felt a hand around her wrist. She turned around to reveal Jerry. She was about to rush off again when Jerry crashed his lips into hers.

"I still love you too"

Kim stood on the porch of the brunette's house. Kim looked at the door and hit it lighty a few times. She heard footsteps coming towards her. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal Jack in his pj's. She smiled a bit before he motioned her to come in. She looked around at all the pictures on the wall. Something caught her eye. He still had a picture of them kissing on a park bench. She remembered it was the best day of her life.

FLASHBACK

_Kim looked around at the kids playing in the park. She had met her best friend here. She looked around once more and got to thinking. I don't I like him anymore. I am definitely in love with him. They way his shaggy brown hair rests on his shoulders and the way his eyes light up her day. She loved spending time with him. Her smile was always geniune. It was never fake around him._

_"Kim?" she didn't bother looking up. She knew who the person was. The only person who would come here just to think. He began to speak again. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh you know just came here to think and you?"_

_"Same reason. There is this girl I really like-no love and I want to tell her but I don't know how" Jack just looked down as he fiddled with his hands "I want it to be special like her. She makes me happy. A happy I have never felt before. She doesn't wear too much make-up. She lets her hair fall down her shoulders. Even when she says she looks ugly, she has never looked more beautiful" Kim looked at him. She wondered._

_"Why don't you tell her when you are alone. Somewhere in a place that you guys like to go together?"_

_"You mean here. On this bench. This is where we always come for alone time" Kim thought for a second on what Jack had said. Does he really love me?_

_"So you love me?"_

_"Yes I do. Do you love me?"Jack looked up and waited for her response. Kim smiled and nodded. Jack smiled his amazing smile and kissed her. It was the best kiss either of them have had. After they pulled apart, Jack asked her something._

_"Kimmy would you like to be my girlfriend?"_

_"It would be an honor"_

END FLASHBACK

The brunette wondered why the blonde was taking so long. He got up from the couch and walked around his house. He finally found her in the hallway, staring at the picture of them kissing. He smiled as he turned her around so she was facing him.

"I missed you" Kim started to tear up. She smiled through her tears and they kept falling. Jack looked into her eyes as Kim stopped crying.

"I missed you too, Jack"

**Sorry for the spelling Mistakes if there are any. Hope you liked that first one :) I'll try and update. Star tests are coming up next week and my teachers are giving us a lot of homework :\**


	2. Facebook (1)

**Hey guys so this is another one shots :) This is a sorta chat one but I hope you like it.**

**Jack Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: I'm so tired ;)

**Kim Crawford**: I know what you mean ;)

**10 people like this comment**

**Milton Krupnick**: What did you guys do?

**Eddie Jones**: I think they got together (Finally!)

**33 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: What are you guys talking about?

**Jack Brewer**: We didn't get together…

**Jerry Martinez**: Then why are you so tired? I mean there is really no other reason for you to be tired unless you guys did "it" ;)

**51 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: JERRY MARTINEZ I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. YOU HAD BETTER WATCH OUT!

**Jack Brewer**: Kim, calm down. We just stayed up watching movies til 3…

**Milton Krupnick**: So then explain the winky faces

**Jack Brewer**: I don't know. I just put them there because she slept over

**Eddie Jones**: So you guys did do something? ;)

**48 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: No! We didn't do anything. Jeez people these days.

**Jack Brewer likes this comment**

_KICK_

**Kim Crawford**: JERRY MARTINEZ YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD

**Jerry Martinez**: It wasn't THAT bad…

**Kim Crawford**: WHAT KIND OF PERSON FILLS A LOCKER WITH MUD?!

**Jerry Martinez**: I do. I was just pranking you calm down

**Kim Crawford**: I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN. I HAD NO EXTRA CLOTHES SO I HAD TO WALK AROUND WITH MUD ON MY CLOTHES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

**Jerry Martinez**: And that was damn funny!

**Kim Crawford**: You do now I can kill you in your sleep…

**43 people like this comment**

**Jerry Martinez**: I need to move houses!

**40 people like this comment**

_KICK_

**Rudy Gellepsie**: I got a date!

**Jack Brewer**: That's Great!

**Kim Crawford**: Who is your date with?

**Rudy Gellepsie**: It's with your Health teacher :)

**Eddie Jones**: GROSS!

**Jack Brewer and 3 others like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: Wait, Our health teacher went on a date with you?

**Rudy Gellepsie**: Yes she did.

**Jack Brewer**: Why?

**Milton Krupnick and 3 others like this comment**

**Rudy Gellepsie**: Because she has the vision to see that 1413 other women didn't. That I am datable. (Remember this? Solo Brothers episode)

**20 people like this comment**

_KICK_

**Eddie Jones **to **Kim Crawford**: Have you had your first kiss yet?

**Kim Crawford**: None of your business.

**Jack Brewer**: So you have had it? ;)

**Kim Crawford**: Ok. Yes I have had my first kiss

**31 people like this comment**

**Milton Krupnick**: WHO IS IT?!

**Jack Brewer**: It's no one…

**Jerry Martinez**: How would you know Jack? ;)

**55 people like this comment**

**Jack Brewer**: Ummm.. Uhh…

**Kim Crawford**: Because I told him about it…

**Milton Krupnick**: You told him but not us?!

**Kim Crawford**: It's because I trust him more than you guys. No offense…

**Eddie Jones**: I think it's more than that ;)

**43 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: It's really not…

**Jack Brewer**: Does Kimmy have a crush on me? ;)

**36 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: Eww no.

**Jack Brewer**: Ahh. That hurts Kimmy.

**Kim Crawford**: Whatever.

_KICK_

**Jerry Martinez**: Unicorns are amazing!

**Jack Brewer**: Manly choice of words

**21 people like this comment**

_KICK_

**Jack Brewer**: I eat my own pants!

**19 people like this status**

**Jack Brewer**: I DID NOT POST THAT. That was Kim Crawford.

**Jerry Martinez**: How can she post that? Unless she is at your house ;)

**44 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: Shut it Jerry

**Kim Crawford** has changed her relationship status to In a Relationship.

**62 people like this status**

**Milton Krupnick**: We all know it's with **Jack Brewer**

**55 people like this comment**

**Jack Brewer**: pshh I don't know what you people are talking about

**39 people like this comment**

**Eddie Jones:** She is sooo in a relationship with Jack

**30 people like this comment**

**Jack Brewer**: Maybe ;)

**49 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford:** Jack! I told you not to say anything!

**50 people like this comment**

**Jack Brewer**: Whoops ;)

**51 people like this comment**

**Kim Crawford**: Since everybody knows now, I can change my status

**Milton Krupnick**: We now know who your first kiss was

**39 people like this comment**

_KICK_

**Kim Crawford** is in a relationship with **Jack Brewer**

**80 people like this status**

**Jerry Martinez**: FINALLY! KICK IS TOGETHER!

**62 people like this comment**


	3. My Cousin's Friend

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot! This actually happened to me. Not the whole getting together and stuff but this actually happened to me :) hope y'all like it **

Kim's POV

Kim looked around the dojo as her friends continued to practice. She first noticed Jerry and Eddie sparring. They were getting pretty good other than them getting distracted. When they did get distracted, they would go crazy. they were like to monkeys fighting over a banana. Then there was Milton. He was his normal self. He sometimes messed up but got right back up. He motivated himself. He was not as fond for karate as much of us were but he had the ambition. Then there was Grace. She was my cousin. I felt like she was my best friend and that I could tell her everything. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. Last but not least there was Jack. His shaggy brown hair, the way it blew around when he practiced made her. kim was whipped out of her thoughts when a dummy head flew past her head. She turned to Jack.

"Good Job Jack" I said sarcastically

"Thanks, KIMMY" Jack said cockily. I rolled my eyes. Jack and I weren't best friends but we were friends. Close enough where I could have this major crush on him. He was not one of the jocks who used girls. He was one who he wanted to get to know the girl before he will go out with her. The kind of person who takes time to listen and have fun with you.

"Hey Kim, Wanna go to the movies with Jack and I? Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are going to eat at Phil's" Grace asked me snapping my out of my thoughts

"Sure" I said

No One's POV

Jack, Kim, and Grace walked to the movie theater. Grace said she would go get the tickets and choose the movie. Kim was a little worried because she HATES horror movies and did not want to be stuck next to Jack. She thought it would be really awkward to hide her head in his chest. Kim walked up to her and grabbed her.

"Grace! You know I hate horror movies!" Kim exclaimed

"Yea I know" Grace said smirking. Kim just glared at her which caused her to have this scared look on her face. It caused her to shut up. They all walked into theater. Kim and Grace went on other sides to look for seats. They found one all the way in the back for the three of them. Grace and Kim ended up sitting on the two ends. Kim wanted to be with Grace so she could freak out with her friend but NOO. Grace planed this so that they would sit next to each other.

"I hate you" Kim mouthed to her friend who was looking at her. Jack was looking at his iphone screen so he didn't see their comversation.

"You know you like it" Grace said smirking. Kim rolled her eyes at her friend but after that glared at her. Grace widened her eyes and slowly sunk back into her chair. The movie started after a few more minutes. During the first seconds of the movie Kimw was already freaked out. she grabbed her knees and hugged them as she continued to watch the movie. Jack looked at her and smiled. Jack continued staring until she caught his stare. Kim blushed as Jack chuckled. Grace had already seen this movie so she knew when was the perfect time to leave. Grace had left "to go to the bathroom" so that she could get kick together. Jack and Kim were always the talk of the school like "Will they ever get together?" or "Their friends should do something about their flirting relationship. People knew that they weren't close but they knew that they had ALWAYS had a crush on each other. Grace left when the really really creepy part was going to start. Kim stared at the screen in horror and the ghost came out of the closet. She grabbed Jack and buried herself in him. Jack smiled but put his arms around her.

"It's ok. You'll be ok. I promise" Jack whispered in her ear. Kim relaxed a little but not enough where she could look at the screen. She scooted closer so that she was snuggled up against him. A few minutes later, Grace came back smiling as she saw Jack and Kim. She smiled and Jack. He just blushed and turned back to watch the movie. By the time the movie was over, Kim had fallen asleep. Grace asked if she could take a picture of Jack and Kim to post on facebook. Jack just laughed but agreed. Jack smiled as she took the picture. You could see other people smiling as she took the picture. Jack picked up kim and carried her bridal style over towards the door. Kim was very light which made it easier when he went down the stairs. Jack walked back to his house which wasn't far from the theater. Grace followed him. They talked a bit as Kim was sleeping.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Grace asked Jack

"It was good but not my style. What about you?"

"I liked it. These are the kind of movies that Jerry and I like to see together" Grace answered.

"Yea. Jerry LOVES horror movies"

"So how was cuddling with Kim?" Grace asked as she smirked

"Ha ha you're so funny. I know you planned this but it was nice" Jack blushed

"HA! I knew you liked her!" Grace yelled but not loud enough where Kim could her.

"Don't wake Kim! Pshhh... W-What makes you s-say that? I-I don't l-like Kim" Jack stuttered

"Mmhmm.. Sureee you don't" Grace said as she rolled her eyes

Jack and Grace finally arrived at his house. Grace took the guest room so the only room left was his room. He carried her into his bed and laid her down. Jack went to his closet to pick out his pj's. After he changed he went back to check on Kim before going down to the couch. But he heard a small voice just as he was about to leave the room.

"Do you need something?" Jack whispered as he walked up to her.

"Can you sleep with me? I'm still really scared about the movie" Kim mumbled. Her eyes were half open.

"Sure"

Jack went to the other side of the queen bed and laid there. Kim turned around on the bed to face him. Kim moved closer and snuggled into him. She smiled as she fell asleep in his arms. He rested his arms around her shoulders and Jack soon fell asleep.

00000

It was 12 at night and Grace needed to go to the bathroom because she and Jerry had a contest on who could drink the most water. She didn't even know how he got into Jack's house but ignored that. Grace walked past Jack's room and saw their position. She ran back to her room and grabbed her phone. She took a few pictures of them and posted the pictures on facebook. She typed the caption "#KICK :) - with Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford" Grace smiled as she closed her facebook page and went back to the bathroom. After she was done, she took a peek at Jack and Kim one last time before she fell asleep.

00000  
Kim woke up in the morning with a start. She smiled memories of what happened last night came into her brain. She looked around the room and saw her position. She blushed a little and grabbed one of Jack's shirt's. She changed into that because it was a lot comfier than her shorts and walked downstairs. She was Jerry and Grace sitting on the couch talking to each other.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kim asked them

"Oh nothing much. Just watching Chowder" Jerry said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I thought that show was cancelled?"

"Yea but I recorded re-runs on Jack's tv" Jerry said

"I see" Kim responded as she grabbed a water bottle and headed out to sit with her friends

"How was last night? I see you attire says something" Grace smirked. Jerry then turned his head to look at Kim. He chuckled a bit then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Nothing happened. I just grabbed one of his plaid shirts because my shorts got uncomfortable" Kim said opening her water bottle and taking a big sip.

"Sureeee" Grace said as she took out her phone. The screen lit up as she went on facebook to check her news feed. Grace smiled and showed Jerry the screen. He smiled as well.

"What? Show me!" Kim said

"Sorry. Can't" Grace said putting her phone away.

"Fine. I'll go find out myself" Kim mumbled. Grace widened her eyes and buried herself into Jerry waiting for Kim to freak out.  
00000  
Kim walked upstairs to find her phone. She went into Jack's bathroom where she had left her phone. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed. Jack woke up and smiled.

"Hey" Jack said

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Kim asked

"Yea. You?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking me to your house and letting me sleep her"

"Oh it's fine. Oh and you look really hot in my plaid shirt" Jack said. Kim's face turned really red. Jack sat up and straddled her. He hugged her waist and rested his head in the crock of her neck. Kim pressed the home button which turned on her screen. She decided to look on facebook but her app kept crashing before it could even load.

"Hey can I borrow you computer? My Facebook app keeps crashing" Kim asked

"Sure it's on the desk" Kim got up and walked over to the laptop. She opened up facebook and logged in.

"GRACE!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wow you can yell. What's wrong?" Jack asked walking over to her.

She pointed to her notification screen. It was she had 201 notifications. Jack's eyes widened also.

"GRACE!" He screamed

Kim checked and went through all of her notifications. They were all for this one photo. She hasn't seem the photo yet but she was about too. Kim clicked on the photo and her eyes widened even more. Jack also looked at the screen and with that they stomped downstairs to yell at grace. After they got downstairs Grace looked up at them.

"Hey guys" Grace said innocently

"YOU POSTED THIS AND ALL YOU CANDO IS SAY HEY!?" Kim screamed

"Kim. Calm down. I want to yell at her too but please don't wake the whole neighborhood" Jack said holding her by the waist

"Grace, Why did you post that?" Kim said after she calmed down

"Wellll I was up in the middle of the night and i needed to go to the bathroom because Jerry and I have a water drinking contest. I don't know how he got into your house but he did so he slept in my room. Then I decided to check on you guys and I saw how you looked. I thought it was cute so i took a picture and posted it on facebook. Wait you guys are together right?"

"Ummm no we are not together" Kim said blushing

"And Jerry how did you get into my house? All the doors were locked" Jack asked Jerry

"Oh yea I found your spare key" Jerry said

"Ok..." Jack said

"Hey Jack you still have your hands around my waist" Kim said. Jack took them off as their faces turned as red as ever.

Jack and Kim headed back upstairs into Jack's room. Kim took a shower in his bathroom and Jack took a shower in his parent's bathroom. Kim came out in Jack's plaid shirt again and Jack came out in just sweat pants. Kim looked at Jack's body. She was staring at his 6-pack for a few seconds then turned around.

"You like what you see kimmy?" Jack said winking at her which caused her to blush

"Shut up"

"Wanna go out to the lake?" Jack asked

"Sure but don't we have to go all the way around because this end of the lake is blocked by houses"

"Actually lets just go in the backyard" Jack said. Kim gave him a weird look but followed him out the back door. After she saw his backyard, her jaw dropped. Jack's house had the best view of the lake. His house was right in the middle of the side that they were in. You could see the trees and the mountains right behind his house. There was a little footpath that lead to the lake. Kim jumped up and down and ran over to the lake. She dipped her feet in and started kicking around in the water. Jack chuckled as he walked down to the lake he stripped his sweat pants so that he was only in his blue and white striped boxers. He walked behind Kim and went down underwater. Kim was too busy looking at the view to notice Jack behind her. By the time she did notice, Jack had already carried her deeper into the water.

"Jack, you better not drop me. I'm wearing your shirt"

"I don't care about my shirt. It will dry" Jack said dropping her in the water. Kim got out of the water glaring at him. She took off the wet his so she was only in her white bra and under (does this remind you of any movie?). The smirked as she ran and pushed Jack in the water. Jack came out of the water and started splashing her. Jack came up to her under the water and hugged her from behind. She turned around as her hands fell on his chest. They leaned in slowly as his eyes flickered to her lips. Then he kissed her. It wasn't heated, it was passionate and loving.

"Kim wanna be my girlfriend?" Jack asked after they pulled away?

"I would love to" Kim said kissing. The kiss got a little heated but they were interrupted by the sounds of "AHEM'S"

"Oh hey guys" Jack said as laughed nervously

"So now are you guys together?" Jerry asked excitedly

"Yes we are" Kim said pecking Jack on the cheek.

"OHH! Can I post a picture of the new couple? PLEASE?!" Grace begged

"Oh ok" Kim said. Grace took out her phone and took the picture. Jack and Kim smiled as she hopped on his back.

"Oh those two they are so cute" Grace said as she took another picture. The make a picture edit so that both pictures were next to each other and said "#KICK IS OFFICIALLY TOGETHER" Grace and Jerry laughed and grabbed Jack and Kim's clothes as they followed the new couple back to the house.


	4. Chat (1)

**Hey guys! I have a chat one shot that you might like :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Jack has logged on

Kim has logged on

Jerry has logged on

Eddie has logged on

Julie has logged on

Grace has logged on

Kelsey has logged on

Milton has logged on

Milton: Hey guys

Julie: Guess what?

Eddie: What?

Grace: All of us joined the dojo :)

Jerry: Really baby?

Grace Yea

Eddie: That's good.

Kelsey: Speaking of karate what time is practice?

Milton: Well it's starting late today because Rudy said something about getting a new matress. So it starts at 5

Julie: You're so smart

Milton: Thanks Julie

Kelsey: Thanks Milton.

Eddie: I just noticed. Why did Jerry just call Grace baby?

Jerry: Because I asked like chica out ;)

Grace: hehehe yea. We have a date tonight

Kelsey: Awww.

Eddie: Jerry you finally got the courage to talk ask the girl that you've liked since forever out? Good job man!

Jerry: Thanks

Grace: He was so nervous he said and I quote "Willll yooo oouttt mmee"

Eddie: HAHAHAHAHA!

Jerry: Gracie :(

Grace: Sorry but it was funny

Milton: Aww man we should've been there

Julie: I know!

Kelsey: You guys make would make such an adorable couple

Grace: Thanks. But speaking of adorable couples, where is kick?

Milton: Yea I saw that they did log in

Jack: Hi sorry guys. We were busy

Jerry: Busy doing "it" ;)

Kim: Ewwww gross!

Eddie: Sureeee

Jack: Actually Jerry, we were making out :)

Kim: JACK! I don't think they care that we were making out. I mean we are already together

Jerry: No we do care. There is a "KICK" Club at school. It's a club about you guys  
Jerry: oops ;)

Grace: JERRY!

Kelsey: JERRY!

Milton: JERRY!

Eddie: JERRY!

Julie: JERRY!

Kim: People actually made a club about us?

Jack: I didn't know people actually cared what we do...

Grace: Ughhh well since you know now, yea we made a club about you and you guys are always the talk of the school. I thought they would get tired of "kick" but they don't for some reason. I haven't tho either haha :)

Eddie: Yea neither have us. Jerry and Milton are the presidents and Julie and Grace are the vice presidents

Kim: I see...

Jack: This is really awkward to find out...

Julie: Yea it probably is.

Kelsey: So how was everyone's day?

Jerry: It was good.

Brett has logged on (Pretend that he is Jack's brother and is part of the gang)

Kelsey: Brett how was your day?

Brett: Not so good :/

Julie: Why?

Brett: I was hearing moaning and groaning from Jack's room ALL DAY!

Eddie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Grace: Kim is there...

Brett: That explains everything

Milton: Has it stopped yet?

Brett: HELL NO. I think they had sex today!

Jerry: YAY! Little Jack and Kim's will be running around in 9 months

Julie: EWWWWWW.

Grace: I know right!

Brett: Wait it stopped..

Kim: WTF GUYS?!

Jack: BRETT NOT COOL.

Brett: Well it's true. I did hear a lot of noises...

Milton: Have you guys done "it"?

Julie: Why would you ask that?!

Jerry: I wanna know too!

Kelsey: Jack? Kim?

Grace: Since they are not saying anything. It means they have done "it" I know Kim too well

Eddie: Oh god. I hope they used protection!

Kim: We did use protection

Kim OMG. WHOOPS...

Jerry: HAHAHAHA THEY DID DO "IT"

Grace: KIMMY'S NOT A VIRGIN!

Kim: DO NOT CALL MY KIMMY!

Grace: Wow. I like how you completely ignore the not a virgin part and focus on me calling suit Kimmy

Kelsey: Kim! Why?

Jack: It felt right for the both of us...

Eddie: Wow. Jack and Kim have had sex. The kick club will be so happy to hear this!

Kim: You are not tellin E!

Jack: ESPECIALLY RUDY!

Brett: Jack! You animal! Did you hold back? ;)

Jack: BRETT YOU ARE SO GROSS!

Brett: Sorry bro. Kim was he terrible?

Jack: You do know I'm still here right?!

Kim: He was amazing :)

Jack: I know ;)  
Kim: Cocky much?

Jack: Only for you babe ;)

Jerry: Why can't we tell Rudy?

Julie: Because Rudy doesn't want them to have sex! I came to one of the lessons where he told you guys not to have sex.

Milton: Awww. You remembered :)

Julie: Yes :)

Grace: Awwwwww Cuteeeee

Kelsey: Ok back to Jack and Kim, anything else you want to tell us that you haven't told us?

Jack: No...

Kim: No...

Brett: They are hiding something!

Jerry: Wanna find out what it is?

Eddie: Before we do, wanna go see Kicking Voices at the mall? They are playing a free concert!

Jack: Wow you guys are gonna try to find out what we are hiding?

Kim: Good luck with that...

Milton: You are hiding something!

Kim: Whatever

Kelsey: Eddie! I'll go with you!

Eddie: Anyone else up for it?

Milton: I'll go!

Julie: Totally!

Jerry: Yess!

Grace: Sure! I love Kicking Voices. Their voices go together perfectly!

Eddie: I know right?!

Brett: See ya guys later. I'm meeting up with some friend. I don't want to be in this house any longer. Jack and Kim are shaking the bed. I can hear the squeaking from the bed!

Eddie: See Ya guys there!

Eddie has logged off

Kelsey has logged off

Brett has logged off

Grace has logged off

Julie has logged off

Jerry has logged off

Milton has logged off

Jack: Where did everyone go?

Kim: Read the messages

Jack has logged off

Kim has logged off

No One's POV

"SHOOT! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BACKSTAGE RIGHT NOW! Come on! Kim we have to get there before everyone else or our cover will be blown" Jack said yelling inside his house. Brett had already begun walking to the mall so Jack didn't hear. Even his brother doesn't know his secret. Kim ran out the door and hopped into the car which had already started due to Jack. They drove as fast as they could to the mall. There was already a gathering crowd. They ran behind bushes, chairs, tables and many other things so they wouldn't get caught. They ran back stage for hair and make up. Since they are couple, they do everything together well except for change. They put on Kim's purple wig that was longer than her real hair and they put Jack's black wig on that looked like his hair but shorter.

"We are going to have to skip the rehersal. We have no time" Jack said

"Ok but we are on in 5 minutes" Kim said. Jack walked into the dressing room that he and Kim shared. He smiled as he heard Kim humming to herself in the bathroom. Jack changed into their signature leather jackets. Jack paired his with a white v-neck, jeans and black vans. After he finished changing, Kim walked out in her leather jacket, a white v-neck, jeans and black boots.

"You look great" Jack said to Kim right after he kissed her. He sat down on one of the chairs in their shared trailer.

"Thank you. You look very hot" Kim said

"Oh I know" Jack said cockily. Kim lightly slapped him on the cheek.

"Ouchhh Kimmy, that hurt" Jack whined "Kiss it" Kkm rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek. She sat down straddling him. She put her hands around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Kimmy the pain moved to my lips. Kiss it" Jack said as he smirked. She kissed his lips lightly but Jack had a different idea.

00000

"Guys something fishy is going on between Jack and Kim but I just can't put my finger on it" Kelsey said sitting down with the rest of the gang. They were waiting in the dojo for the concert to start.

"Yea. Every time we get to see Kickin' Voices, they never come" Eddie said

"Yes! They always have this LAME excuse about doing something by themselves" Grace added

"I think I know what they are hiding" Milton said "You know what I'm talking about right, Julie?"

"I think so" Julie said "But I don't get why they didn't tell us"

"Tell us what?" Jerry said

"Well, like Eddie said, they never come to any Kickin' Voices concert" Milton started

"Anddd, as Grace said, they always tell us that they are doing something or are just to busy" Julie finished

"So... What are you saying?" Eddie asked

"Well we think that Jack and Kim are Kickin' Voices" Milton said. Julie nodded in agreement.

"What? Jack and Kim, famous? Yeah right!" Jerry said chuckling. "Am I right?" No one answered

"You guys believe Milton?! And not me?!" Jerry asked

"Well he is an A+ student..." Grace said looking down at her shirt

"Fine" Jerry mumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I mean it is logical... What other explanation would there be?" Kelsey asked

"Yea but Kickin' Voices have purple and black hair not blonde and brown , like Jack and Kim's hair" Eddie said  
"True but Kim would never die her hair. She is not that type of girl" Grace said  
"They are probably wearing wigs" Julie said  
"Ok guys, wanna spy on them?" Jerry asked. Everyone nodded and followed Jerry out of he dojo. They made their way to the parking lot behind the mall. They usually park stuff like this here. Like trailers. They hid behind the side but peaked in through the window.  
"It's so weird how they share the same dressing trailer..." Milton whispered to the gang. They looked in the trailer and smirked. They saw "Kickin' Voices" kissing. The gang was 95% sure that it was Jack and Kim.  
"Do you guys wanna catch them?" Grace asked. Everyone agreed. They tip-toed to the trailer door and knocked. They heard a groan and a bunh of shuffling around. After a few seconds, the sore swung open.  
00000  
Jack and Kin continued to kiss until they heard a knock at their trailer door. They walked up to the doer and opened it. Jack and Kim's mouths dropped.  
"H-Hey. Are you guys fans?" Jack asked  
"We know your secret" Jerry said shoving then into the trailer as the rest of the fan walked behind him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Kim said  
"I know you know what I'm talking about, KIM" Grace said. Emphasizing the word "KIM"  
"How'd you know?" Jack asked  
"You guys ditch is every time Kickin' Voices are performing or doing a signing"  
"Sorry we didn't tell you, it's just we wanted a normal life. One that doesn't consist of paparazzi and interviewers. One that we can just enjoy the company of friends with out being asked to take pics with" Jack said  
"Well we understand. I hope we can still se your concert" Milton said  
"Of course! Well have fun finding a place to sit. We have to get ready" Kim said pushing them out of the door.  
"Sureeee. 'Get ready'" Jerry said. The gang laughed while Jack and Kim glared at them. They walked out and found a seat to enjoy the concert.


	5. Pick up line Contest

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another story!**

**CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER IS T/M RATED. **

**HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT :)**

Jerry's POV

I walked into the dojo only to become a apart of Jack and Kim's daily argument. But, yo, they don't argue, they flirt. It's like this flargument. Flirty argument. They do this all the time. They "argue". It's never legit, its always flirty.

"I bet I have better skills than you!" Kim shouted to Jack

"Are you serious?! Girls have NO game" Jack shouted back

"WHOA WHOA WHOA" Jerry yelled which caused Jack and Kim to turn around

"Stupid over there" She said pointing to Jack "Doesn't think i can beat him in a pick up line contest" Yess! My perfect chance to get them together! Kick will happen. It's a couple name that everyone has for them.

"Oh really?! Then lets see who has better game. Do a pick up line contest but make it dirty" I said. This is so going to get them together

"Wow Jerry only you would say something like that" Kim said

Jack nodded in agreement. "Just start the contest already but lets go to one of your houses just incase this gets "too out of hand" if you know that I mean" Jerry said winking at them.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

No One's POV

They all walked to Jack's house and into his room. Jack and Kim got ready for the contest while Jerry left the door open so that he could walk out right away.

"Get ready and GO!" Jerry them left the room and walked home.

MEANWHILE... Jack and Kim were having the contest

"Nice pants. Can I test the zipper?" Kim asked stepping closer to Jack

"Are those space pants? Cause your ass is out of this world" Jack said taking a step

"I wanna take out your golf clubs and score a HOLE in 1." Kim said getting closer

"Will you be my girlfrien? I left out the 'd' cause you'll get that later" Jack said taking another step closer

"Wanna feed my beaver some food?" Kim said as she took another step

"The FBI wants to steal my penis. Can I hide it inside you?" Jack said taking another step

"Did you just throw a water balloon at me? Because you've got me all wet" Kim said as he looked into his eyes

"My dick can't suck itself. Can you?" Jack said. The continued taking step towards each other.

"Do you like pool? Cause I've got the rack, if you've got the stick and balls."

"Come to my place, we can have hot dogs in buns." "I've been a naughty girl. Will you punish me?"

"Roses are red;Apples are sour;You'll spread your legs; And I can show you my power" Jack said taking a few steps forward causing Kim to almost hit the wall

"Do you know anything about real estate? (grabs crotch) I was just wondering if you could tell me if this is a lot" Kim said. She couldn't more because she had no room what-so-ever so she just looked back at him

"Hi I'm a birdwatcher and I'm looking for a Big-Breasted Bed Thrasher, do you know where I can find one?" Jack said. Their bodies were pressed together you couldn't even slip a paper in between them. Jack finally cracked and shoved Kim against the wall roughly. He crashed his lips into hers and pinned her on the wall. Kim kissed back with as much passion. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled certain strands of his hair causing him to groan. Jack held her legs as he kept her against the wall. They continued to make out until they were running out of air. Jack started kissing on her jawline and her neck. Jack got down to a senseitive spot on her neck and bit down. She moaned as he sucked down. Jack stopped and captured their lips once again. He carried her onto the bed while taking his and her shirt off. more clothes came off, and well you get the idea.

THE NEXT MORNING

The blonde woke up to a start was it all a dream? She looked down at her apprearence and saw that she was naked against the sheets. God good thing she was on birth control. She looked next to her and smiled as she saw Jack sleeping. She looked around the room for her clothes but couldn't find them. She took the sheets and wrapped them around herself. She put the comforters on Jack and walked downstairs. She tied up the Jack's sheets up so they wouldn't fall and made some breakfast. Jack came down a few minutes later in his boxers. Kim did not notice him come down because she was concentrating on the breakfast. Jack smiled at her appearence and hugged her from behind. Kim jumped a little but smiled because she knew it was Jack.

"You were amazing by the way and I'm really tired" Kim said turning around to face him. She kissed him.

"Oh I know" Jack said cockily. "But I have to ask you something?"

"Oh? And what is that?" Kim asked putting her arms around his neck. Jack pulled her closer and rested his arms on her waist.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Jack asked

"Yes. I would love to" Kim said kissing him. After a few seconds, Kim's eyes widened.

"What's wrong babe?" Jack asked

"SCHOOL! We are gonna be late!" Kim yelled as she ran through the house. She dashed up stairs a quickly look for her clothes but they were no where to be seen.

"JACK! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY CLOTHES ARE?" Kim yelled. She didn't know that Jack was standing right next to her.

"Jeez Kim. No need to yell. And yea the maid kinda took them I think" Jack said as she scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have any spare clothes of mine?

"You took them home a few days ago, remember?"

"Oh Yea. Dang it. Ummmm... Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Kim asked

"Yea sure" jack went to his closet while Kim looked around again. She checked in the hamper and found all of her clothes except for her shirt.

"Jack wait, i have all of my clothes except for a shirt. can I borrow one of your plaid shirts?"

"Sure. What color?"

"Purple" Jack tossed her the one he was wearing as he went back into the closet. Kim put on the shirt and examined herself in the mirror. She tucked in the bottoms of the shirt into her high waisted shorts. She slipped on her converse and examined herself one more time before calling Jack.

"Jack lets go" Kim said. She looked at her iphone. it said 7:45 and they started school at 8. Jack came down the stairs and grabbed his keys. They hopped in his car and drove off to school. 10 minutes later, Kim and Jack got out of the car. They went to their lockers and got their books. Jack was taking forever so Kim grabbed his hand and yanked him into first period where the gang snickered.

"Nice of you to join-BRING" Mrs. Tanner started but she couldn't finish because the bell rang. She muttered to herself as Jack and Kim walked to their seat.

"Yo! How was last night?" Jerry asked smirking. He knew that they had done "it"

"Last night was normal. We went over to Jack's house and watched a movie" Kim said as Jack winked at her, she blushed.

"Really?" Grace said raising an eyebrow (this point Jerry hadn't told anyone what had happened "Because Jack just winked at you"

"Well nothing happened" Jacks said. Jack winked at Kim and this time no one saw.

"Oh and Kim you're wearing one of Jack's shirts" Milton pointed out.

"That's because when I went over to his house THIS MORNING" Kim started hencing the word this morning "One of our neighbors dog's like bit my shirt off"

"Why didn't you go back to you house?" Kelsey asked

"I mean you guys live next door to each other" Julie added

"Because her mom had already locked the door and left so we couldn't get back in" Jack said

"Sureee" Eddie said.

BRING!

Classes passed like it normally did. During Break, Jerry told the gang what he did.

"Yo I left before it got heated because I didn't want to be in their whole heated make out session but I got kick together!"

"Jerry that was actually a smart idea" Milton said.

"Except for the dirty part" Julie said. The rest of the gang nodded

"Speaking of Jack and Kim, Where are they?" Grace asked

"Probably in a corner making out" Eddie said

"I definitely don't want to find them" Kelsey said

"They probably are half naked by now" Jerry said

"Well we can confront them at lunch" Grace said.

MEANWHILE...

It was true they DID make out but not for too long because they thought they would get caught. Jack and Kim ended up walking around during break. Nothing special but it was meaningful for them. Jack and Kim held hands as they talked and ocassionally kissed. During lunch gave them a big pain.

"Jerry told us what happened. Are you sure you guys just made out?" Grace asked

"Yea we are sure" Jack said looking down at his and Kim's intertwined hands underneath the table.

"COME ON! You can tell us anything. We promise we won't tell" Kelsey

"Fine. We did "it" Kim said putting quotes around the it

"You guys had sex?!" Julie whisper-yelled so that no one could hear

"Yes..." Kim said looking down.

"So does that mean you guys are together?" Jerry asked

"Not to state the obvious but they just had sex so yes they are together" Milton said

"WHOOOOO!" Jerry yelled causing everyone to stare at him.

"Please don't tell Rudy. He would kill us for having done "it" at our age" Jack asked

"Ok we won't" Eddie smiled reassuring them that they won't get caught

BRING

After school, they all headed to the dojo. Julie, Grace, and Kelsey came with them to see his reaction. They all walked in and to their surprise, Rudy was waiting for them by the door

"Ummm... Rudy have you been waiting for us?" Jack asked

"Yes. Jerry texted me and said you had something to tell me" Rudy said crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone turned around to glare at Jerry but he had this confused expression on his face. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Rudy asked. Jack took Kim's hand and intertwined them.

"You guys got together?!" Rudy asked. Jack and Kim nodded

"Yesss! KICK FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" Rudy said hugging them while jumping around like he had just gotten his favorite toy on Christmas.

"So how did you guys get together anyway?" Rudy asked

"Ummm... Ughhh.. Rudy we have to go, BYE!"Kim said before grabbing Jack's hand and running out the dojo doors. Rudy just looked at the running couple and shook his head. "So in love" thinking to himself before turning around to teach practice.


	6. My Best Friend's Brother

**Heyyyy guysss! Sooo I'm back! I hope you liked the last story. I have another one right now haha. Anyway hope ya'll like it :)**

She sat down on the creme colored couch next to her best friend in her room. She was at Grace's house to study one night. They had a big math test to study for the next so she went next door to study. But there was one problem with that. Kim has a crush on her best friend's brother. Jack. She couldn't get past his shaggy brown hair. The way it waved in the wind. His eyes were pools of chocolate brown that you could get lost in right away. Not to mention that Jack was sweet and nice. He wasn't one of those jocks who were jack asses, he was one of the people that actually stuck up for everyone that needed his help. He was one of those people who their smile could be pointed out from a mile away. He was one of those people that you would always be comfortable around. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't know that Grace had been trying to get her attention for the last 5 mintues.

"KIM?!" Grace yelled while slapping

"huh what? What was that for?!" Kim asked as she rubbed her cheek

"Well I was calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Is there something wrong? OMG. You like someone. You only do that when you like someone. Wait no, you only stare out into space when you truly love someone. WHO IS IT?!" Grace asked

"It's no one..."

"Kim, It's not no one. I know you and you are hiding something. Who. Do. You. Like."

"Ok. Fine I love someone but it's no big deal" Kim said shifting her position on the couch so that her back was resting on the side of the couch and her feet were on the coffee table.

"Yes it is a big deal! I mean you only ever loved someone once and that was when your pets. That's the only time you've ever loved someone. And you don't have any pets right now so it HAS to be a guy" Grace concluded

"Wow Grace. I guess you're right" Kim said. She chuckled to herself because of Grace's smartness. It really only came out when she was trying to figure out who someone likes. Other than that she has average intellegance.

"Is is Jack? Because he loves you too" Grace's eyes widened when she realized what she said. She covered her mouth and looked at Kim.

"J-Jack loves m-me?" Kim stuttered

"Yea he does. He comes home talking about how 'ohh kim looked amazing today' or 'Kim has a cute giggle' and stuff like that" Grace said "Don't tell him I told you. He would kill me"

"I won't but I don't know. I trust you but I want some real proof" Kim said

"Ok then. Lets go downstairs and spy on Jack and Jerry to see if they are talking about who he likes" Grace suggested.

"Wait, this is like you and Jerry" Kim said

"What?! Jerry and I hate each other! That is nothing like your situation. You guy can actually stand each other" Grace said

"Come on. I bet you like him" Kim said

"Pshhh... whatt? I dont know what you're talking about" Grace stuttered nervously

"Mmmhmmm" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Let's stop talking about me. Come on. We are going to spy on them down stairs" Grace said. Kim groaned but followed the brunette out the door and tiptoed to the edge of the staircase where you could barely see them. Grace and Kim listened very carefully

00000

"So Jack who do you like?" Jerry asked not letting his eyes leave the tv screen. Jack was just watching his friend play call of duty.

"Well I like this girl... She has the cute blonde hair that just flows beautifully in the wind. Her eyes, smooth creamy, rich, brown, sparkle even when the sun is out and it is a gloomy day. Her personality lights up the room. She is caring, not a slut like Donna or Lindsey but she dresses in the prettiest clothes. Even when she's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt I think she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I mean she is caring, sweet, stands up for other people, the best person-Let me stop you there." Jack was going on this little rant about this "mystery girl" before Jerry interrupted him. Jerry paused the video game to face his friend.

"Dude, You're in love with this chick. I mean you should've heard the paragraph you just described about her. I mean you whipped" Jerry said

"Yea I know. It's just I can't get her out of my head" Jack said looking down as he played with his hands nervously

"It's Kim isn't it?" Jerry asked

"What?" Jack asked looking up

"It's Kim. The girl that you just described" Jerry said.

"You know sometimes you can be very smart" Jack said

"Yea I know my brains have grown" Jerry said as he smiled proudly

"And there it goes"

"But seriously Jack It's Kim right?" Jerry asked. Jack just nodded.

"But you should tell her how you feel"

"I know but I don't think she feels the same way" Jack said looking down at his legs

"Dude, she loves you too!" Jerry exclaimed

"That's great! By the way, Grace feels the same way about you too" Jack said

"I know. We both hate each other" Jerry said

"Oh you know what I'm talking about" Jack said "You both are crazy about each other"

"Pshhh... What? I don't know what you're talking about" Jerry said nervously

"Mmmhmm" Jack said rolling his eyes

"Shut up. Let's play!" Jerry said. Jack grabbed a controller and started to play with Jerry.

00000

"Grace, He loves me back. He loves me back!" Kim whisper-yelled

"See? I told you. I mean you're hot, he's hot (according to the girls), you both live karate, you both like to skateboard. Need I go on?" Grace whispered back

"I'm gonna go down there and talk to him" Kim said

"You go girl" Grace said.

"Did you hear what else they said?" Kim asked Grace

"Hear what?" Grace asked

"You two both like each other" Kim siad

"Yea but you and Jack both said the same thing. AND you both rolled your eyes" Grace said

"I'm just gonna ignore the last part and concentrate on what you just said. You just admitted that you like Jerry" Kim said jumping up and down

"Shut up!" Grace said "And go get your man!" Grace said pushing her down the stairs.

Kim glared back at her but walked down the stairs. Jack and Jerry didn't notice Kim had sat down because they turned back to the game that they were playing. Kim just sat there watching the screen until someone paused the video game.

"Oh hey Kim" Jack said looking at me

"Hey"

"What brings you here? I thought you and my sister were in her room?"

"Well we were talking about something and I wanted to know what you think" Kim said

"Oh ok well fire away" Jack said switching the couches so that he was next to Kim.

"Ummmm... C-Can we go outside?" Kim asked

"Sure" Jack and Kim walked outside. Jerry walked over to his secret girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go spy on them!" Grace said running to a window where they could see/hear Jack and Kim talking.

"So Kim what did you want to tell me?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her on the swinging bench

"Well.. Ummmm.. T-This is kinda hard for me" Kim said

"Kim, Don't be nervous. You can tell me anything" Jack said putting his arm on her shoulders and holding her hand so that she was less nervous. Kim smiled and continued to talk

"Well you see, umm... I'm in love with yo-" Kim was cut off. Why? Jack had kissed her and she kissed back.

"I love you too" Jack said after pulling away "We should go inside. Jerry and Grace are probably ripping each other to shreds. I don't know why they hate each other" They stood up but Jack kept an arm on her shoulders.

"I don't know why they hate each other, they would actually be a really great couple!" Kim said

"Yes. You should see the way that they look at each other" Jack said

"OMG. I do see. They are so in love with each other" Kim said

"Yea. I mean apparently there is a Jace club at school" Jack said

"Oh I know. I started it. I mean there was is kick club. It is about some couple so i decided to make one about Jerry and Grace considering how popular they are" Kim said

"Really?! I would love to join. We NEED to find someway for them to stop hating each other" Jack said

"Actually I think Jerry handled it" Kim said pointing to the inside the window. Jack and Kim's mouths fell to the ground. Jerry and Grace were kissing. Jack and Kim ran inside the house.

"What is going on here?" Kim asked

"Ummm we were kissing" Grace said nervously

"Why?" Jack asked

"Well we got you two together.." Jerry said smiling like he was hiding something

"I thought you guys hated each other" Kim said

"We do" Grace said

"Then why is he still holding you?" Jack asked. He knew that he hit them and their cover

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" Kim yelled

"Yea..." Jerry said

"How long has it been since you got together?" Jack asked

"4..." Grace started

"4 days, 4 minutes, 4 seconds, 4 weeks?" Kim asked

"4... months..." Jerry finished

"Really?! How did it happen?" Kim asked

"That's a whole other story" Grace laughed

"Well we want to know! I mean I did see you guys make out yesterday... and then I told Kim about it..." Jack said

"WHAT?! You saw that!" Grace said.

"Ummmm... Yes? Remember we talked to you about it yesterday?" Kim said

"OMG. Oh yea...Whatever" Jerry laughed

"START THE STORY!" Jack and Kim said at the same time. They all sat down on the couch and listened to Grace and Jerry's story.

**Ok so there is a semi-cliffy at the end. The next chapter is going to be how Grace and Jerry got together :) I'll try and update soon!**


	7. Enemies

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another one shot. Sorry I haven't been updating I have finals so this is a quick one That I was able to write. I hope ya'll like it!**

**Summary:** Jerry and Grace are pure enemies. But what happens when Jack sees them making out? This is a continuation from "My Best Friends Brother"

No One's POV

"KIM!" Jack said running to her. She was at her locker, putting her books in.

"Yes?" Kim said closing her locker. She turned to face Jack so that she could hug him. Jack grabbed Kim and squeezed her tight. Kim on the other hand tried to hug back but and a little squished due to Jack's strong arms.

"Jack" Kim said into his shirt

"Yes kimmy?" Jack asked. Jack had said it to her sooo many times that when he called her that, she really didn't care. But when someone else did it, she would go crazy and Jack was always there to hold her back.

"What did you need to tell me?" Kim asked. hugging him properly. Just as he was about to answer, a few girls walked by giggling. Now I know what you might think, they were giggling because Jack is so cute but that was not even close. See at their school, there are really no bitches trying to get Jack away from Kim but instead they were trying to HELP them get together. They would try to do something so that Kim would fall into Jack's arms or something like that. But it never worked. They only ended up blushing.

"Ummmm Well... I was walking to school when I see Jerry and Grace hiding in the bushes. So I decided to follow them and I saw something that shocked me but made me really happy" Jack said

"What? What did you see?" Kim said getting eager

"Well... I kinda saw them make out..." Jack said scratching the back of his neck

"WHAT?!" Kim yelled which caused everyone to turn around

"Will you be quiet?" Jack whispered yelled to her

"Sorry but you just told me that my best friend just made out with the guy that she has hated since forever" Kim whispered-yelled back to him

"I know right?! Since when were Jerry and Grace on good terms?" Jack asked

"I have no idea but we better go talk to them abou- SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Kim started but was interrupted by Grace. Jerry and Grace were having another arguement.

"Well nevermind then" Jack and Kim said at the same time. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Jack and Kim made their way over to Jerry and Grace.

"Hey" Kim shouted. They just continued to argue

"Hey!" Jack shouted a little louder but Jerry and Grace didn't hear them. Jack and Kim look at each other and nodded. They mouthed "1-2-3" Then...

"HEYYYYY!" They both screamed. This caused Jerry and Grace to finally look over.

"What happened this time?" Kim asked obviously irritated.

"Well I was just walking to school peacefully when this asshole pushed me. He started laughing so i kneed him in his nuts. Then-" Grace started

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You do NOT knee a guy in his nuts. That is not cool" Jack interrupted her

"Even I know that and I'm someone who threatens to do that. It's not like I've actually done that" Kim said

"What are you talking about? Remember yesterday... At my house... I was tickling you..." Jack said

"Oh right... Hey! That was an accident. My legs were in between yours because you were holding them down" Kim said

"Calm down. I know" Jack said  
"Ok now I know Grace and I don't agree on anything. Like I mean ANYTHING but I know one thing that we do agree on" Jerry started

"REALLY?! I'm quite shocked!" Kim said widening her eyes

"Well what is it?" Jack asked

"That you and Kim should admit your feelings for each other already!" Grace said

"Shut it, sis" Jack mumbled

"Make me, Big Bro" Grace shouted

"Ughhhhhh Anyway I have to tell you guys something" Jack said

"Was it what you told me this morning?" Kim asked

"Yup" Jack said happily

"Well what is it?" Jerry asked

"So I was walking to school and I saw something that may or may not be true" Jack said

"He saw you two making out..." Kim said

Jerry and Grace just stood there. They didn't think anyone could see them.  
"Ummm... Well... That was just a one time thing" Grace said nervously

"Really?" Kim asked

"Yes. I guess that was where our hate went this morning to each other" Jerry said

"Ok... Whatever you say..." Jack said

"Anyway... We have to go to class" Grace started "So we still on after school, Kim?"

"Yes totally" Kim said

"Yea I have to go to class to bro. Sadly with this demon... Jack we still going to your houser?" Jerry asked

"Yup" Jack said. Jerry and Grace turned around and walked to their class. Right when they passed a corner where no one could see them. They shared a kiss.

"They are gonna figure out that we are dating" Grace said laughing

"Yes but after we get kick together" Jerry said as they walked to class


	8. The Best Couple Ever

**Hey guys! Soooooo sorry I haven't been able to update. I have had finals and now I have summer school :/ yay me! Jk it sucks cuz I have TONS of homework. So don't be alarmed if I don't update. I'll try but I might not have time. I hope ya'll like this :)**

**Summary: **Jack and Kim were both popular. They weren't the same kind of popular, they were different. Jack was the player/bad boy popular and Kim was a smart cheerleader popular. No one thought they would ever get together, but when they did they fit together perfectly :)

No One's POV

Jack. A popular bad boy. He was a player. The head of the popular boys. He wore leather jackets, skater jeans, vans and v necks. He always had a girlfriend. If he didn't then that meant he broke up with them but the next day he would come back with another girlfriend. If he was dating someone then he would always be on top of her making out. Kim, on the other hand, was the popular good girl. She was the queen bee. The head of the cheer squad. She wore tank tops, jeans and flip flops everyday (but when it was winter she would wear boots. Still the tank top). Kim was never the type of person who dated bad boys or be in a relationship. She like to run things on her own. Be independent. She like to run the school and she was good at it. Jack and Kim both had their little groups. Jacks consisted on Jerry Martinez, another bad boy (not as bad as jack), Eddie jones, not a bad boy but a player, and Milton krupnick. No one know why jack let a nerd like Milton into their group but no one really bothered to find out. Some people knew. They all went to the Bobby Wasabi dojo together everyday along with Kim's group. Kim's group consisted of Grace O'Doherty, the bad girl of their group (dating Jerry Martinez), Kelsey vergara, the really energetic girl out of their group, and Julie Blue, the nerd of Kim's group. Jack and Kim never really talked. They only did it if they had too. They didn't hate each other but they didn't really like each other. I mean you would think that they would call each other names everyday but no. They avoid each other all together so getting into fights wasn't a big deal. It was a Tuesday and jack came to school early to make out with his new girlfriend, Cathy Davis. He walked into school with her then slammed her against a locker and started to make out. Just then kim and grace walked into the school only to see jack and Cathy making out right in front of her locker. She rolled her eyes but walked to her locker as grace followed her.

"Ughhh. It's so gross to watch them make out" Kim whispered to grace.

"I know right? You'd think he'd do that stuff in an old classroom or a closet so no one can see him sucking faces with a slut" grace whispered back. Kim rolled her eyes but walked to her locker. She shoved jack and Cathy so they landed on the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jack asked angrily. He go up and clenched his fists but walked over to Kim.

"Well you were in the way and I needed to get to my locker" Kim said still looking inside her locker.

"Well you could've just gotten my Attention" jack said glaring at her.

"Well you were making babies right I front of my locker" Kim said.

"Shut the fuck up. At least I got a girlfriend" jack smirked

"Are you saying I haven't got game?" Kim asked. She slammed her locker and turned to look at jack. The slam of her locker made a lot of people turn around.

"Yes I am. I mean you're a girl and girls can't flirt" jack said

"Ohhh really? Well let's see when I-KIM. Lets go" grace said interrupting Kim. As they left kim turned around to give a death glare to jack.

"UGHHHH. I hate him so much now" Kim said very pissed off.

"I know, I know" grace said rubbing her back. Kim and grace walked to their classroom. Throughout the day, jack and Kim started to get into more and more fights. No one knows why but it was entertaining to the kids so no one bothered to ask. After school kim headed home with Grace.

"So you and jack now despise each other?" Grace asked

"Yes. I hate him so much now" Kim grumbled

"Ughhh he's such an asshole but I can't stay with you at school tomorrow, sorry" grace said adjusting her leather jacket

"What? Why!?" Kim exclaimed

"Jerry and I are going to ditch and go to six flags" grace said

"Fine. But don't be surprised if you don't see me on Thursday. I might be suspended or something for hurting Jack" Kim said

"Oh wow. Ummm ok. Well this is my house see ya later" grace said running into her house. Kim sighed but continued to walk to her house. Once she got home she ran into her room only to be greeted but her secret boyfriend of 2 months.

"Hey babe" Kim said so the guy. She dropped her stuff and ran into his arms

"Hey. I missed you" he said

"I missed you too but you saw me today. Quite a lot I might add" Kim mumbled into his shirt.

"I know. I hate it how we have to act like we hate each other" jack said looking into her eyes

"I know I don't want to" Kim said looking into his eyes. They slowly leaned in and kissed. Each time they kissed, it felt like the first time they had ever kissed. Jack deepened the kiss. When they were running out of air, jack trailed kisses down her neck. Once he got down to a sensitive part, he sucked down. Kim moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck down on her neck. He came back up and their lips connected once more. Kim tugged at the end of Jack's shirt as they made out. Jack quickly pulled his shirt off. Jack and Kim continued to make out until someone started to jiggling the door knob. Jack and Kim jumped apart as their eyes widened. Jack ran under the bed but forgot to grab his shirt. Before Kim could hid it, The door opened revealing Grace.

"H-Heyy G-Grace... What are you doing here?" Kim said nervously

"Well My parents weren't home and so I got bored and came here" Grace said walking to her desk chair. She sat down and spun around in the chair

"Well make sure to knock next time" Kim said sitting on her bed.

"Yea yea yea... Hey so what do you want to d-wait a minute" Grace said standing up "What's that under you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kim said scooting closer on top of Jack's shirt

"Nope you are hiding something. GET UP." Grace said sternly

"Fine" Kim grumbled as she got up from her bed. Grace rushed to her bed and picked up the shirt. She examined it a little before raising her eyebrow.

"Who's shirt is this?" Grace asked still holding up the shirt

"It's no one's..." Kim said quickly glancing under the bed.

"Mmmmhmmmm" Grace said obviously not believing her. She threw the shirt back on the bed.

"So Grace... Well I have somewhere to be so you can leave now" Kim said pushing her out the door. She slammed the door. Jack came out from under the bed

"OMG that was a close one..." Kim said sliding down on the door

"I know. Can we please go to school as a couple tomorrow?" Jack asked sitting down next to her

"I don't know" Kim said getting up as she walked to the middle of her room.

"Come on. I hate when we have to fake fight at school and I know you want to make out in the hallways with me" Jack said smirking "And I don't like to make out with other girls. You are the only one that I want to kiss. The only one I want to have to walk with, the only one that I want to be with" Jack walked closer to her hugging her around the waist.

"Ok I guess" Kim said kissing her boyfriend. They walked down stairs and into her living room. For the rest of the night, they enjoyed each other's company until they fell alseep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kim woke up to have the sun blazing in her eyes. she groaned as she started to stretch and rub her eyes. She lay there for a few more seconds before opening her eyes and realizing her boyfriend was not there. She turned over only to be face-to-face with a nite.

_Kimmy,_

_I went to my house to go get dressed. I'll be right back so I can pick you up and go to school. Oh and I'm bringing my motorcycle because I know you love that ;) So be ready! (Maybe we can make out before school)_

_Your amazing, sexy, hot, handsomeful, kind, sweet, charming, dashing and enchanting Boyfriend. You know they are all true ;)_

Kim laughed at how many adjectives he put down. He can be so egotistical sometimes. She walked up stairs into her room to choose out some clothes. She decided since she was going to show herself with Jack, she wanted to change her look. She picked out a white tank top, black lulu's, and topped it with a leather jacket. She smirked to herself knowing the lulu's would excentuate her butt and make Jack drool. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, and thought I really like this. She smiled and confirmed to herself that she was going to wear the leather jacket everyday from now on. She walked downstairs and grabbed her backpack and an apple. She walked to the front door and put on her converse and walked out the door. She sat down in the porch and waited for her boyfriend to show up. A few minutes later, he showed up on his motor cycle. Jack walked over to Kim and kissed her passionately on the lips. After their kiss, she walked right past him. She smirked because she knew that Jack was staring at her butt.

"Like what you see Jack?"Kim said still walking to his motorcycle without looking back at him

"God Kim! What are you trying to do to me?" Jack asked. Once Kim got to his motorcycle, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked getting a helmet for her to use

"I am walking to school" Kim said walking past his motorcycle

"No you are not. It's not that bad just hold on to me if you get scared" jack said pulling her back onto his motorcycle

"Ok, only because I love you" kim said pecking him on the lips. She grabbed te helmet and out it back in his pouch.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked still standing in front of Kim who was on the motorcycle

"I don't want to get helmet hair" Kim stated. Jack chuckled a little but got into the motorcycle. He started the engine and Kim immediately grabbed his waist and closed her eyes. She rested her head on his back as he started moving the vehicle. Jack and Kim rode off to school. They got to school a little early so they walked to Kim's locker and his locker.

"So since I figured we are going to come early everyday, do you want to share your locker? It's fine I we don't" jack asked as they walked to his locker.

"No we can share my locker. Grab your stuff out of your locker and we can take it to my locker. You have to promise me something though" Kim said

"What is that?" Jack asked taking all of his books out of his locker and a secret picture of Kim that was hidden really well just incase people saw it.

"You can't tell my locker combo to ANYONE" Kim said

"Ok I won't. I promise" jack said. They walked over to her locker as she told him her locker combo. Kim opened her locker and put his books next to hers. Once kim closed her locker, jack slammed her against her locker as she dropped her books.

"Looks like we have a little time" jack whispered seductively in her ears which make her shiver. His warm breath trickled down her spine. A few second later, she thought of something and smirked as he was about to start kissing her.

"I think I know what we should do" Kim whispered back in his ear. She was much shorted that him so she started trailing light kisses up to his face making sure to suck down on a special area. Jack moaned but figured out what Kim was planning to do. He recovered from that little game, and gripped her waist holding her against the wall.

"I know what you're trying to do" jack said quietly. He quickly captured their lips just as he was moving his hands down to her ass. Jack licked the bottom of her lip for an entrantance but she wouldn't let him. Jack the slapped her ass which caused her to gasp and he shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring every crevasse. More and more people started to walk into the school. Everyone was trying to figure out who jacks new girl was but no one could seem to get it. Jack continued to stay on top of her so he could hide it a little but longer. People kept trying to see who the girl was. After a few minutes, jack got annoyed of people trying to see who she was.

"People! Just leave us alone" jack shouted at them still covering the girl. They all turned around a little scared as jack and the "mystery girl" continued to make out. A few minutes later, Jerry and grace walked in with Jerry's leather jacket around grace. They were one of the best couples at school. They were the cutest couple you'd ever see. Now since they are the bad boy/girl you might think PDA all over the place but no. They were actually considerate for other people. They would only kiss a few times and it was a peck or two. But that was after their daily pranks that they did together. Anyway they were walking through the halls of seaford taking about funny pranks they did or saw. When they turned the corner, they just rolled their eyes because jack was with ANOTHER slutty girl. They walked up to him and Jerry tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Jack asked turning around but still covering the girls face. "Wait I thought you guys were gonna go to six flags?"

"Well we were but then they closed down the pale because most of the rides has broken down so we came here" grace explained

"Who is the girl?" Jerry asked "and has anyone seem Kim?"

"She's a girl and ummmm idk" jack said nervously

"Ok... Well I'm gonna call Kim" grace said. Jacks eyes widened but calmed down. He looked down at Kim who was cover by him and smiled. She shrugged and pecked him on the cheek. Grace pressed her contact and her number began to dial. Soon a ringtone went off right under jack.

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us __**(Can't Hold Us By Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton)**_

Kim walked out from behind of jack and smiled neevously. Grace and Jerry's eyes went huge

"Since when are you and jack together let alone best friends?!" Grace practically screamed in her face. Everyone in hallways turned around to look at the scene. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Turn around people nothing to see!" Jack shouted. Everyone immediately turned around only to talk about what they had just saw. Grace and Jerry were still in shock. After a few more seconds they relaxed.

"What the hell!? When the fuck did you a brewer hook up?! And why the fuck did you not tell me?!" Grace mini screamed.

"Ummm well yea see... We ummmm were together for..."Kim stuttered

"2 months" jack said

"What? Two fucking months and you didn't fucking tell us?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Ummmm no?" Jack said. Kim stood on her tip toes and whispered 'just stay calm' into his ear. She wrapped her arm around his back torso as he rested his arm on her shoulder.

"And why the fuck would you not tell us?!" Grace exclaimed

"Well you already saw us as the 'king and queen bees' of the school and we already technically hated each other if you say so we decided to keep it a secret" kim explained

"Wait jack why in the hell would you make out with all those girls if you were still with Kim?" Jerry asked

"Well since Kim and I decided not to tell anyone, we decided to keep everything the way it was. Even me being the player. But I killed me to know she was waiting me suck faces with another girl. I just wanted to kiss her. Just to at least tell people that she was mine and mine only" jack said as he kissed her forehead

"Awwww that's soooo sweet. Well the last part" grace said.

"But Kim now everybody knows you're mine and mine only. No one else can have you" Jack said looking down and to the side at her

"Yes! And now NO girl will flirt with you or they will the Beautiful Kim" Kim said flipping her hair to one side

"Well I like the beautiful part but dealing with Kim isn't exactly the best thing..." Jack said shivering. "I remember one time I was walking home and Kim comes up to me pissed at something that happened (BTW they were dating at the time). So being a gentleman I asked what happened and she started going on this whole rant on about how her parents were pissing her off because they took her phone away. Then she got so mad talking about it, she decided to take it out on me. I sprain my arm but someone else could've broken a bone..." Jack said

"HEY! In my defense I was PMSing that day..." Kim said

"OMG Kim! You took it out on your boyfriend?! Not cool. But then again she would still be just as bad even if she wasn't PMSing. I know too..." Grace said holding on to Jerry while shivering at the memory

"Oh god... Let's walk to class and NOT talk about my people hurting skills" Kim said taking Jack's hand and dragging him to their class. Throughout the day, Jack and Kim just enjoyed each other in class. People were giving them strange looks but they just brushed it off. By the end of the day, people learned that they just hooked up for today and that Jack is going to dump her the next day. But they were wrong. When Jack walked in the next day with Kim in his back, people started to realize that it was not just a random hook up. More and more days went by and continuously they would come in with each other. People started to notice Jack change. He would bring her flowers just out of the blue, tell her he loves her, or even call her beautiful. Kim thought that was the sweetest thing ever. Jack never behaved like this with any girl he's been with. It's different with Kim. No one knows what she did to make him change but it was nice not to see Jack playing girls. Throughout the years of High School, Jack and Kim have been through guys asking Kim out to girls flirting with Jack and grace always think that they are going to break up because of jealousy but no. Jack and Kim remained strong. No one expected it but jack and Kim stayed together no matter what anyone threw at them. They truly are the best couple ever.


	9. Chat (2)

**Hey guys! :) I'm back with another one shot! I really liked this one but that's just me. So tell me what you think! I typed this like while I was in summer school LOL. But who cares right? Summer school sucks -.- Anyway Hope ya'll like it! :)**

Kim has logged on

Jack has logged on

Brody has logged on

Kelsey has logged on

Brett has logged on (Just letting you know, Brett, Brody and Jack are brothers)

Milton has logged on

Kelsey: Hey guys. What's upppp?

Milton: Nothing. Julie and I are sitting here still remembering what happened at lunch

Brody: You mean Jack confessing his love to a certain someone? ;)

Brett: Yes! That was so funny man!

Kim: But she said she loved him back!

Kelsey: Yes Kim You would know ;)

Brody: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: Hey guys! Guess what? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL -.-

Brett: Good luck with that bro!

Brody: You do know he is a higher black belt than us…

Brett: SHUT UP.

Kim: HE IS?! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Kelsey: What belt are you guys? And what belt is he?

Jack: Well… We are all black belts but Brody and Brett are 1st degree black belts and I am a 2nd degree black belt : )

Kim: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Brett: Not funny, Mrs. Anderson

Kim: I. WILL. MURDER. YOU.

Brett: Fiesty aren't we? Jack how are you in love with her?

Brody: Yea. It's not like you guys are secretly dating and finally telling us about this now haha

Kelsey: Yea, they would have told us.

Milton: You guys would have told us right?

Kim: Ummm….

Jack: Ughhh….

Brody: I WAS RIGHT!

Brett: WHAT?! JACK! YOU ALREADY DID "IT"

Jack: Did what?

Milton: You know what he's talking about!

Kim: How did it go from us secretly dating to us having sex?

Kelsey: I'm just as lost as you

Brett: But Jack has soooooo done "it"

Brody: But the real question is with who did he do "it" with

Milton: Since they didn't technically answer the question, they are dating : )

Kelsey: Now that we know Jack and Kim were secretly dating, we just need to figure out if he did "it" with Kim or has he done "it" before he started dating Kim

Brett: It's probably with Kim

Kim: And how would you know that

Brody: You know the rooms in our house aren't exactly sound proof…

Jack: Their rooms are right next to mine….

Kim: JACK?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT?!

Jack: I did ask if you wanted to go to your house but you said you were too tired to walk.

Kelsey: JACK AND KIM ARE NOT VIRGINS!

Milton: LOL!

Kim: Shut it -.-

Brody: Was Jack ok?

Jack: DUDE WTF?

Kim: Remember that week I couldn't walk very well?

Milton: Yea I remember…

Kelsey: What about it?

Kim: Let's just say that he went really fast and really hard so I was limping for the rest of the week...

Brett: WHOA THERE JACK!

Brody: You gotta be delecate with the ladies

Jack: -.- not amused here

Milton: That actually explains a lot

Kelsey: …

Brett: …

Brody: …

Kim: …

Jack: Why were you thinking about that?

Milton: GROSS. No Kim was very off in karate that week

Milton: BTW that was Julie

Kim: Oh yea. I hated that -.-

Jack: No baby you loved it ;)

Kim: ok fine I did ;)

Brody: GROSSSSSS!

Brett: Lets talk about something else

Kelsey: Like what?

Jack: Who Brody and Brett like! ;)

Kim: YESSSS!

Milton: Now this is something I'm gonna wanna pay attention for

Kelsey: So who do you guys like?

Brody: A girl…

Kim: No shit Sherlock. I thought you were a gay

Brett: Jeez, Mrs. Anderson, no need for the sarcasm…

Brody: Fine, she is popular. She may seem like a slut at school but at home she is sweet and nice. She is really special to me. She's like my best friend. We hang out together and she is very loving to her parents. She also makes me feel happy. I don't have to worry about anything when I'm around her.

Jack: Sounds like you love her bro

Brett: I remember Jack was always like that about Kim "ohhh Kim was so beautiful today" or "her smile is amazing"

Jack: STFU.

Brody: Yea, Jack, I do love her. We hang out all the time at her house. She looks beautiful without all the makeup on

Kim: OHHH! I KNOW! DONNA TOBIN!

Brody: Maybe…

Kelsey: Are you sure? Because she is a bitch…

Brody: I'll send you guys a picture…

Brody has sent a picture

Brett: Yea you are right! Why doesn't she dress like that at school?

Brody: She was she is going to school like that tomorrow : )

Jack: Dude. You should tell her right now

Kim: Jacks right. If you really love her than there is nothing holding you back : )

Brody: You're right! I'll go right now

Kelsey: Good luck!

Brody: Thanks!

Brody has logged off

Milton: So now that we know who Brody likes, we need to know who Brett likes!

Brett: I don't like anyone…

Kim: I know you do

Brett: No I don't

Kim: Yes you do

Brett: No I don't

Kim: Yes you do

Brett: No

Kim: Yes

Brett: No

Kim: Yes

Brett: No

Kim: Yes

Brett: No

Kim: Yes

Brett: Ughh Fine I like someone. Jack your girlfriend is good…

Jack: Thanks. She is amazing ;)

Kim: Thanks. You're the best

Jack: No you are

Kim: No you are

Jack: No you are

Kim: No you are

Milton: Ok enough with the flirting…

Kelsey: WHO DO YOU LIKE BRETT

Brett: Ummmm….

Kim: Give us a hint

Brett: Ok she is considered a nerd…

Jack: MY BROTHER LIKES A NERD?! How shocking…

Milton: OOOO! I know these people (BTW I made up half of them)

Brett: Name them

Milton: Ummm… Shelby

Brett: No

Milton: Sarah?

Brett: No

Milton: Brenda?

Brett: No

Milton: Anna?

Brett: No

Milton: Natalie?

Brett: No

Milton: Cathy?

Brett: Pshhhh no…

Kim: It's Cathy

Brett: Not true

Kelsey: That's the only person you put "pshhhh" before you said no…

Kim: You do know I can come into your room right now

Brett: Ummm how?

Jack: KIM. DO. NOT. ANSWER. THAT.

Brett: Wait why should she not answer tha-ohhhhhhh she is in the house

Brody has logged back on

Brody: What did I miss?

Kim: How did it go?

Brody: Great. I now have a girlfriend : )

Jack: She didn't reject you?!

Brett: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Brody: No she didn't reject me

Kelsey: Awww that's cute

Brody: Thanks : )

Kim: Anyway… back to Brett. Yes I am in your house

Jack: I wonder why? ;)

Brody: Why is she in the house?

Kelsey: Because she is making out with Jack

Kim: KELSEY!

Milton: Kim, You kinda set that one up for yourself

Kim: I hate having smart friends…

Jack: TELL HER BRETT.

Brody: Tell Cathy that that Brett likes her?

Milton: How did you know we were talking about Brett and Cathy?

Brett: Yea bro. I don't remember telling you anything.

Kelsey: And he has no possible way of seeing the messages we had when he went to talk to Donna

Brody: Ok so, since Jack is dating Kim its obvious we are not talking about them considering they were already together. Kelsey is dating Eddie and Milton is dating Julie so we are obviously not talking about them. The only guy left is Brett

Kim: That makes sense

Brett: Wait, how did you know I like Cathy?

Brody: Dude. You stare at her everyday

Brett: Pshhhh no… What? I don't know what you're talking about

Jack: He sooooooo stares at her

Kim: Awwww. Brett you should tell her

Kelsey: Wait KIM! Remember what Cathy told us yesterday?

Kim: Ohh yeaaa!

Brett: What did she tell you?

Jack: Wait was it that thing you told me Kim?

Kim: Yes

Milton: I AM LOST.

Brody: Sameee. What is happening?

Brett: WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?

Kim: Nothing you need to know…

Brett: Kelsey please?!

Kelsey: Sorry Brett, It's a secret

Brett: Then how come Jack knows?

Milton: How come we don't know!

Brody: It has nothing to do with us right?

Kim: yes, it doesn't have anything to do with you

Jack: Just go talk to her before we tell you

Brett: FINE. But you better tell me after.

Kelsey: Ok.

Brett has logged off

Jack: CATHY LIKES BRETT AND BRETT LIKES CATHY!

Brody: Brett is gonna get some!

Kelsey: HAHAHAHAHA

Milton: So Julie and I are going to study so I have to go, BYE GUYS!

Milton has logged off

Kelsey: That reminds me I have a date with my man to get ready for, See ya!

Kelsey has logged off

Brody: So Jack, when you do "it" again, are you gonna be more gentle?

Jack: STFU!

Kim: Ha Ha very funny -.-

Brett has logged on

Jack: How'd it go Brett?

Brett: Why don't you ask my new GIRLFRIEND tomorrow at school : )

Brody: Nice bro! We both got girlfriends!

Jack: BUT… I had one before you did

Brett: THIS YEAR

Jack: I hate you…

Kim: I can help you feel better if you want ;)

Jack: And what might that be? ;)

Kim: Oh you know what it is ;)

Brett: We are going to go…

Brody: I don't want to be hearing moaning and groaning.

Brett: Brody, wanna go watch a movie?

Brody: YES! Anything to get away from these two sexually active teens

Brett has logged off

Brody has logged off

Jack has logged off

Kim has logged off

And I think you know what Jack and Kim are doing ;)


	10. Secret Kiss

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been working on my other story plus i have summer school and because of that I have TONS of homework :/ anyways I hope you like this story! :) plus I'm sorry this is short. I wanted to update as soon as possible because I know y'all are waiting :)**

**Summary: **One day when the gang play truth or dare, Jerry asks Kim who her first kiss was. What does she say? Does jack have anything to do with it?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT. (SADLY) **

No Ones POV

It was a sunny Saturday morning and the gang had karate practice at 9 in the morning for who knows what. Milton and Jerry were already warming up on the newly steamed dojo mats.

"Yo where are Jack and Kim?" Jerry asked

"Probably making out" Milton said. Which made Jerry and Milton start to laugh until the dojo doors burst open. Rudy stormed into his office and shut the door. Milton and Jerryl looked at each other with wide eyes.

"It looks like we won't be having practice today" Milton said.

"Same. Pepito is in town and I DO NOT want to deal with him smelling up my bedroom" Jerry said disgusted

"TMI, Jerry. Anyway.. Where are Jack and Kim? We need them to-" Milton was gonna finished his sentence but was interrupted. Jack and Kim came walking into the dojo flirting and smiling as always.

"How are you two love birds? Milton teased

"Shut up or I'll make you" Kim said still facing Jack. Jack and Kim continued talking until Milton started calling their names. At first they didn't hear him because of their intense stare down but finally they turned their attention to the gang

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Jack asked

"Other than your intense stare down nothing much" Jerry said, Kim glared at Jerry which made him shut up

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Milton asked

"Sure!" Jack and Kim said at the same time

"Of course they say it at the exact same time" Jerry said rolling his eyes

"Anyway... I'll go first" Jack said "Milton truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... dare" Milton said boldly

"I dare you to...go outside and rip your clothes off then say I love smelly balls" Jerry said.

"NOOO! Please!" Milton pleaded

"Sorry Milton but you have to" Jack said

"Fine" Milton grumbled as he walked walked outside and ripped his clothes off. Once he did that everyone in the mall started laughing their head off. Then he screamed "I LOVE SMELLY BALLS" which made everyone in the mall laugh even harder. He ran back inside the dojo and out his clothes back on

"That was hilarious!" Jack said still laughing. Milton sat down glaring at Jack. Once they stopped laughing for good, they started again.

"Truth or dare?" Milton asked Jerry

"Dare. I'm not a chicken" Jerry said smirking  
"

I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the day. You have to go buy one and we have to see you put it on" Milton said. Jerry walked out of the dojo and bought a dress. A few minutes later he came back in with a blue dress. Jerry walked into the locker rooms and changed into the dress. He came out grumbling in spanish and his arms crossed. Everyone burst out laughing.

"This is hahahahaha so hahahahaha funny hahahahahahaha" Kim said laughing

"Shut up. Let's start again. Truth or dare Kim?' jerry asked smirking

"Ummmmmm Truth" Kim said nervously

"Did you have your first kiss?" Jerry asked. Kim glanced at Jack and he nodded slightly

"Ummm well ya see... I have" Kim said

"Really?! Who was it?" Jerry asked excitedly

"Only one question at a time" Kim said "Jack truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Keep your shirt off for the whole day" Kim said. Jack took off his shirt to reveal his rock hard abs.

"I think this is more of an enjoyment for you than a dare" Jack said smirking at Kim

"What? Nooo... I don't know what you're talking about..." Kim said nervously

"I know you think I'm sexy" Jack said

"Nope. Let's continue" Kim said trying to change the subject

"Fine. Jerry truth or dare?" Jack asked

"Truth"

"Ummmmm... Do you have something you're not telling us and if so what is it?" Jack asked

"Well... I've been dating someone for the past week..." Jerry said looking down

"OMG seriously?! Who?" Kim practically screamed

"fmm hmd" Jerry said

"What? Speak louder" Milton said

"Grace O'Doherty" Jerry said

"WHAT?! I can't believe both of you didn't tell us?! We knew it would happen tho" Jack said

"Okkk... I am so texting grace after this" Kim said

"Okkk it's the swag master's turn" Jerry said

"I can't believe Grace likes him" Kim whispered into Jack's ear. Jack started to laugh but claimed right down when Kim slapped his arm

"Truth or dare Milton?" Jerry asked

"Hmmmmm Truth. I am never doing dare again" Milton said

"Who do you like?" Jerry asked. Milton sighed but told them

"I like Julie Blue"

"OMG! I knew it! She likes you too" Kim said. Once she realized what she said she slapped her hand over her mouth

"Really? She likes me?" Milton asked shyly

"Yea she does" Kim said already realizing he knew. There was no point in trying to hid it again

"Yes!" Milton said "Ummm I mean that's cool" Everyone rolled their eyes

"Sooo anyway... Truth or dare Kim?" Milton asked

"Let's see Truth"

"Who was your first kiss?" Kim's eyes widened. She looked at Jack and he nodded

"It was... Jack" Kim said looking at the ground. Milton and Jerry's eyes lit up. They got up and jumped up and down. Jack and Kim looked at them weirdly

"How about let's not play truth or dare and let's hear how it happened" Milton said sitting down right before Jerry sat down

"Ummmm I guess. Do you want me to tell them?' Kim asked

"I'll tell them" Jack said

_FLASHBACK_

_Jack walked through the halls of Seaford High with Kim by his side. Milton was on a trip to one of the best science museums in the world and Jerry was visiting his cousins in Spain. He and Kim had a project to do so they made their way to the computer lab. They were to create a powerpoint on Adolf Hitler. They sat down at a random 2 computers which were right next to each other and finished their project. an Hour later, it was done. They still had an half an hour to kill so they went on random websites that the computer allowed them to go on. Jack opened their school's website and looked through everything including the polls. He clicked on the link and looked through what the school had voted. Their school's polls were different than most. Their polls would usually stay the same until something good could be added to that poll then they would vote again. It would also tell you how long the top pick stayed top pick. Right in the middle were cutest couple.  
Billy Unger and Kelli berglund (Belli)  
Jerry Martinez and Grace O'Doherty (Jace)  
Milton Krupnick and Julie Blue (Millie)  
Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford (Kick)  
Number 1 for 160 days  
Jack dropped his mouth_

_"Kim, you might want to look at this" Jack said still staring at the screen_

_"What happ-"Kim was about to finish until he saw the screen. After a few more minutes, Jack finally spoke up_

_"We aren't a couple..." Jack said _

_"I know. Maybe we should talk to the student in charge of polls, Catherine" Kim said. Jack agreed. they got their things and walked over to the newspaper room where they saw Catherine typing away on her computer. Jack and Kim walked into the classroom_

_"Hey Catherine, we want to talk to you about something" Kim said_

_"Sure anything!" She said turning to face the,_

_"Well I was looking on the student polls page and it seems like they made a mistake on the cutest couple"Jack said_

_"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked_

_"Kim and I are not a couple and people had us at number one for practically the whole year" Jack said _

_"Well I can tell you that wasn't me. We let the students decide and if they have a couple they want to put it, we made it so that they can put in a couple that they want to vote for. I guess other people agreed with the person who did that" Catherine explained _

_"Can you tell us who voted us?" Kim asked_

_"Sure! Lemme check" Jack and Kim nodded and waited there. A few seconds later, she looked up_

_"Well it was Donna Tobin" She said _

_"WHAT?!" Jack and Kim screamed at the same time_

_"Yup. It was Donna Tobin. If that will be wall, I have to go. I have a meeting with the rest of the commitee" She said gathering her stuff and walking out. Jack and Kim stood there with their mouths dropped. They looked at each other and sat down at one of the desks._

_"Sooo do you think we should be a couple?" Kim asked_

_"I dont know... Do you think we should be a couple?" Jack asked_

_"I don't know..." Kim said. _

_"Look I'm just gonna go out and say it. I really like you and I hope you like me too" Jack said. Right when he said that, Kim smashed her lips into his. It was like the whole world was gone and it was just the two of them. Jack and Kim pulled away and smiled_

_"I like you too" Kim said_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked_

_"I would love to" Kim said pulling him into another kiss _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"You guys have been dating a month and a half without even telling us?! And I can't believe Donna Tobin got you guys together. The one who ALWAYS tried to take Jack away from you" Milton said

"Yea... It's so weird!" kim said awkwardly

"I am so mad at you guys you have no idea how much I wan-who am I kidding? I am not mad at you! We've wanted you guys together since they day you met" Jerry said

"Really?" Jack asked

"Yup!" Jerry said. After that the gang spent the whole day together with Jack and Kim stealing quick kisses which turned into makeout sessions.


	11. Facebook (2)

**Hey guys! So this another update! I finally had time on my hands! So I made this one really quickly! Hope Ya'll like it! :)**

**Kim Crawford**: LIKE If you're going to try out for the play and COMMENT who you are trying out for. If you don't know the play, it's Romeo and Juliet.

7 people like this

**Jack Brewer**: Romeo

**Jerry Martinez**: Mercuito

**Grace O'Doherty**: Nurse

**Milton Krupnick**: Lord Capulet

**Julie Blue**: Lady Capulet

**Kelsey Vergara**: Lady Montague

**Eddie Jones**: Lord Montague

**Kim Crawford**: **Jerry Martinez Grace O'Doherty Milton Krupnick Julie Blue Kelsey Vergara Eddie Jones** That's Great! If we all make it we can be in it together. And **Jack Brewer** I hate you -.-

**Jack Brewer**: Why do you hate me?

**Kim Crawford**: Because I am trying out for Juliet

**Jerry Martinez**: That means you guys have to kiss!

**Milton Krupnick**: IF they make the part

**Julie Blue**: Which I think they will :)

**Jerry Martinez**: Like I said, That means you guys have to kiss!

**Kim Crawford**: JERRY FUCKING MARTINEZ I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

**Jerry Martinez**: Actually its Jerry Ceasar Martinez.

**Kim Crawford**: YOU BETTER RUN!

**Jack Brewer**: Kim Calm down. I bet you want to kiss me ;)

**Kim Crawford**:I think I just threw up in my mouth.

**63 people** like this comment

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: ELMO IS AMAZING!

**Eddie Jones** likes this status

**Kim Crawford**: Don't you think thats a little childish?

**Jack Brewer**, **Milton Krupnick** and **3 others** like this comment

**Jerry Martinez**: NO! ELMO ROCKS!

**Eddie Jones** likes this comment

* * *

**Milton Krupnick** to **Julie Blue**: I love you! xo

**Julie Blue** and **3 others** like this status

**Julie Blue**: I love you too!

**Kim Crawford**: This is soooo sweet

**Grace O'Doherty** and **Kelsey Vergara** likes

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: Getting ready for a date ;)

**Kim Crawford** and **6 others** like this comment

**Kim Crawford**: I wonder who it is ;)

**Jack Brewer**: I wonder who it is too ;)

**Jerry Martinez**: How are you going on a date and you don't know who it is?

**Milton Krupnick**: You are so stupid...

**Jerry Martinez**: Hurtful! (Does anyone reconize this line? Its from a disney show that finished)

**Julie Blue**: Does anybody else notice the winky faces?

**Grace O'Doherty** and **4 others** like this comment

**Eddie Jones:** They are going out with each other

**Kim Crawford**: I don't know what you guys are talking about and everybody knows I can't lie to save my life

**Kelsey Vergara**: Wateverrr you sayyy *rolls eyes*

**Eddie Jones** and **4 others** like this comment

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: YOU ARE SO DEAD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Jerry Martinez**: Don't kill your boyfriend!

**Eddie Jones** and **4 others** like this comment

**Kim Crawford**: I AM GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO!

**Jerry Martinez**: NO! I don't want to die!

**Jack Brewer**: Why are you going to kill me?

**Kim Crawford**: DON'T PLAY ALL INNOCENT WITH ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

**Milton Krupnick**: Am I the only one who noticed the word "boyfriend"?

**30 people** like this comment

**Jack Brewer**: That is pretty damn funny!

**Kim Crawford**: Setting me up on a date with Randy is NOT funny

**Jack Brewer**: I know I was kidding. hahahahaha Plus you are dating someone ;)

**Kim Crawford**: I hate you -.- Btw I know I'm dating someone too ;)

**Grace O'Doherty** and **5 others** like this comment

**Grace O'Doherty**: WHO!?

**Kim Crawford**: You'll find out soon! :)

**Jerry Martinez**: We all know it's **Jack Brewer**

**22 people** like this comment

**Kim Crawford**: It is not...

**Eddie Jones**: Mmmhhhmm. Sureeeee whateverrrr youuuu sayyyyy.

**Kelsey Vergara** and **5 others** like this comment

* * *

**Frank Ocean** [Anyone know who I'm talking about ;)] to **Kim Crawford**: Wanna go out with me?

**Kim Crawford**: Two things 1) You are fucking stupid if you think you can ask a girl out over the internet but its understandable because you are 19 and still in the 7th grade. 2) No. I have a boyfriend

**23 people** like this

**Milton Krupnick**: WHO IS IT?!

**Grace O'Doherty**: AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!

**Jerry Martinez**: I bet it's Jack Brewer ;)

**63 people** like this

**Kim Crawford**: It's NOT **Jack Brewer**

**Jack Brewer**: Yea we both have a girlfriend/boyfriend

**Kim Crawford**: And we did tell you guys. At the same time actually

**Julie Blue**: You didn't answer milty's question. Who are they?

**Kim Crawford**: Mine goes to another school. His name is James and he has brown hair

**Jack Brewer**: Mine also goes to another school. Her name is Khloe and she has blonde hair

**Milton Krupnick**: There is something fishy going on here and I know what it is. Notice anything about what they have in common?

**Julie Blue**: I know too!

**Grace O'Doherty**: They both go to another school?

**Julie Blue**: No

**Jerry Martinez**: The hair names both start with b?

**Milton Krupnick**: No. That is true but kind of stupid...

**Eddie Jones**: The names of the people both have 5 letters?

**Milton Krupnick**: No.

**Kelsey Vergara**: That they both told us the hair color, the name, and how they both go to another school?

**Julie Blue**: That is actually pretty logical but no.

**Milton Krupnick**: Well... first off, the names of their boyfriend/girlfriend. Jack's starts with a K and Kim's name starts with an K. Kim's starts with a J and Jack's name starts with an J.

**Kelsey Vergara**: OMG! I see that!

**Eddie jones**: Definitely fishy...

**Julie Blue**: Anyway... Jack's "girlfriend" has blonde hair just like Kim and Kim's "boyfriend" has brown hair just like Jack.

**Jerry Martinez**: I see! They are so dating

**Grace O'Doherty**: I guess but they haven't said anything about it.

**Kim Crawford:** I hate having smart friends...

**Jack Brewer** likes this comment

No One's POV

"Do you ever think they'll figure it out, babe?" Jack said to his girlfriend of 2 months, Kim.

"I think will" Kim said to Jack as they closed their laptops.

"Good Night. I love you" Jack said kissing her on the head as they fell asleep in his bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING!" The gang said as Jack and Kim walked hand in hand into the school.

Jack and Kim both smiled as they stopped in front of their friends. Jack pulled her closer and draped his arm on her shoulder. Then he kissed her on the forehead. Jack and Kim spent the rest of the day answering questions about their relationship.


	12. Hidden Relationship

**Hey guys! I stayed up ALL night writing this. I went to bed around 4 and I have summer school... Whoops ;) TGIF lol. But I know you want some more stories so here you go. This is one of my favorites. By the way, I'm giving you so many because I might not have time to update just letting you know. Hope ya'll like it :)**

**Summary: **Kim is the queen bee of the school. She is popular and all the guys are falling for her. She rejects everyone of them, why? Is she hiding something?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! **

**And OMG! Did you guys see Two dates and a Funeral?! Finally a KICK episode. My favorite out of the whole season right now! Plus this is Olivia's favorite episode! OMG! I can't wait for new episodes with KICK! Oh and there is a new episode coming out after Sensi and Sensability. It's call Dude! Stop the truck! It's where Jack gets his driver's license and Jerry let's him borrow his Uncle's truck. But Jack accidentally crashes it because he put it in reverse. Meanwhile Milton breaks his arm and is sent to the hospital. After all of that, Jack takes Kim on a movie day and they... wait for it, wait for it, they finally KISS! EEEEEPPPPP I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT EPISODE! :) **

No One's POV

At Seaford high, there are groups or cliques. There was a popular crowd (jocks and cheerleaders), a nerds, the sluts, the bad boys, and the mixed or the karate group. Now the mixed/karate group was very unique. There was a couple. They were known as the school's nerd couple. Their names were Julie Blue and Milton Krupnick. People always thought that they would hang around with the nerds and talk about school 24/7. But no they didn't. I mean they would have deep school talks but they always loved to be around their friends. Next there was the another couple. Their names were Jerry Martinez and Grace O'Doherty. They were always known for pranking and embarassing anyone and everyone. So getting on their bad side wasn't exactly a good thing. They are always showing PDA but not like making out against the lockers but being cute and adorable. There was another couple. They weren't so smart but they were definitely smarter than Jerry. They would always be talking and laughing about something that they saw that day. They were the cutest couple they would ever see. Eddie was shy and Kelsey was an ex-cheerleader. They fit together like 2 pieces of a puzzle. Lastly, there was Kim. She didn't have a boyfriend or that's what everyone thought. She like to be independent, she was tough. If you messed with her, you better have 911 on speed dial. She was sweet to her friends but she was also playful. She was the hottest girl in school. Every guy wanted to get into her pants. She always turned them down and no one knew why. Not even her friends. Everyday they would ask her why she turned down so many guys and she would always say something about them being stuck up. Which was true but she never gave them a chance. They were known as the karate group because they all took karate at the Bobby wasabi dojo. Kim was a 1st degree black belt. Grace, Julie and Kelsey were brown belts. Jerry, Milton and Eddie were yellow belts. They went there everyday after school. It was lunch on a Tuesday and yet another guy came up to her and asked her out. Of course she said no.

"Kim?! Why do you keep saying no to all the guys that ask you out?" Grace exclaimed

"Because they are jerks and I don't want to date a jerk" Kim stated playing with her food

"Bullshit! We know you have a better reason than that" Kelsey exclaimed

"No I don't" Kim said looking down at her phone. Kim was texting someone under the table

"Really? Ok..." Milton said unconvinced

"Hey Kim why are you smiling at your crotch?" Jerry asked. Kim looked up from her screen and eyes widened as she glared at him.

"Because I am texting my mom and she said something funny" She sighed as she covered herself pretty well

"mmmhmmm" Grace said obviously not believing her

"Let us see your phone" Julie said reaching her hand out towards Kim

"Ummm no thanks. It's not right to invade someone's privacy" Kim said locking her phone and putting it in her back pocket only to have it vibrate again. She took her phone out again and groaned.

"You wouldn't mind if i took this" Jerry said taking the phone out of her hand

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Kim yelled

"Lets see. how about no" Jerry said opening her phone

"Well you don't know the passcode" Kim said smirking like she got him

"You mean the passcode 'justinbieber'?" Jerry said smirking. Kim let her face fall into a glare at Jerry. The rest of the gang rushed over to look who she most recently texted. They saw a person named 'Justin Bieber'

"Who is this Justin Bieber guy?" Eddie asked smirking

"Ummm just my friend from another school" Kim said nervously

"How long have you guys been texting?" Kelsey asked

"Ummm not very long..." Kim said biting her nails. Grace looked at her a raised an eyebrow unconvinced by her friend's answer

"Lets check then" Milton said. Kim decided to sit down. She realized that there was no more hiding it from her friends.

"Wow. You guys text everynight and everyday!" Julie said

"Yea... Well I have to go to my locker so can I have my phone back?" Kim asked standing up and gathering her stuff

"Maybe. We will give your phone back IF you tell us how long you have been texting this 'Justin Bieber' guy" Grace said

"Fine... But you have to give me my phone FIRST before I tell you" Kim said sticking her arm out

"Fine but you cannot leave right away, promise?" Kelsey said. Kim sighed but agreed. They gave her back her phone and waited for her to tell them

"Well...?" Jerry said

"Ummm... about 4 and a half..." Kim started

"4 and a half what?!" Julie exclaimed

"Months" Kim said quietly

What? Speak up!" Julie said

"Months" Kim said in her normal voice. Their mouths dropped. Not just because they were in shock that she could text a guy (they assumed) for that long. But also because she didn't tell them

"Well... I'm gonna go home because I'm not ummm... f-feeling well!" Kim said running out of the cafeteria

Kim ran home as fast as she could. She walked into her house and saw her mom, Karen, was home.

"Hey mom" kim grumbled

"Hey sweetie. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Karen said sternly

"I am but I'm having boy troubles.."Kim said sitting next to her mom on the couch

"Is it Jack?" Karen asked

"Well Technically its not boy troubles its more like my friends finding out about 'Justin Bieber'." Kim said putting air quotes around Justin Bieber

"Well I don't know how you can cover that up anymore" Karen said

"I mean they don't know who Justin Bieber is but they know he exists. They also know I've been talking to him for awhile..." Kim said looking at the ground.

"I mean the only thing you can really do right now is tell them the truth. If you are ready. I don't really understand why you even kept it from them. They would have kept it a secret from the school if you just asked them" Karen said

"Thanks mom" Kim said hugging her mom. After the hug, she got up and went into her room. She dropped her stuff and fell on her bed. she sighed but got up again. she decided to ask 'Justin Bieber' to come over

(Kim-bold, Justin Bieber-italics)

**Hey Jack can you come over. I need to talk to you**

_Ok Babe. I'll be over in a few seconds_

**Love you**

_Love you too_

Kim flopped back down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled to herself. She loved him. He always made her happy no matter what he did. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. She shot up and ran downstairs. She smiled as she saw her boyfriend. He was wearing a tight muscle tee, skater jeans, and vans. He topped it off with a leather jacket. He may look like a bad boy but really he was the sweetest person you will ever meet.

"Heyy" Kim said hugging Jack

"Hey" He said hugging back as he kissed her on the forehead

"Lets go to my room" Kim said pulling Jack upstairs.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jack asked sitting down on her bed.

"Well today..." Kim started as she sat down on Jack's lap "the gang took my phone while we were texting at lunch because I was smiling at my crotch. Then they took my phone and decided to go through it and so they found out about you. Well only that I text 'Justin Bieber'. I'm not sure what to do.." Kim said looking down at her hands

"Why did you keep us from them anyway? I mean I told my friends that I was in a relationship and all the girls know I'm dating someone and so they know not to keep asking my out even though they do it all the time..." Jack said looking at her. He smiled to himself because he knew that she was the most beautiful girl in the world even if she was frustrated

"I'm not even sure. I guess I didn't want to hear all the nagging and talking about my relationship. But I should tell them" Kim said turning around so that she could face him. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it right before she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back with passion. It didn't become a makeout session but it was a nice sweet kiss.

"Well how about tomorrow? By the way I have something to tell you too!" Jack said excitedly

"Sure.. What do you have to tell me?" Kim asked

Well... My mom finally said I could go to a different school! Considering I hate the school I go to right now. Can you guess what school I'm going to?" Jack asked

"Well lemme think about this. I might need a few hours" Kim said sarcastically

"Ha ha. And this is why I love you"

"I can't believe you're coming to Seaford High! Wait when are you coming?" Kim asked him. Jack sat against the wall considering her bed was in the corner of the room as he looked down at her. She lay on top of his chest, looking up at him every once in awhile.

"I'm coming on Wednesday (A/N It is Tuesday)" Jack said

"Yay! But I have to warn you about the jocks and sluts" Kim said sternly

"Well you already told me about how every guy asks you out non-stop everyday" Jack said getting a little jealous. His fists started to clench but Kim kissed him so that he calmed down. It's not a good thing when you have to deal with a 2nd degree black belt because there is no chance of you winning this battle.

"Anyway, Donna, Lindsey and their little clique will probably throw themselves at you. They dress like sluts. Wearing extremely small mini skirts, really tight crop tops and like 4 inch heels. They will fall in love with you instantly" Kim said getting a little jealous

"Calm down babygirl" Jack said kissing her cheek "I am in love with you and no one else"

"Thanks babe. I love you too. I'm gonna help you on the first day of school. Maybe we will have some of the same classes together" Kim said

"I hope so because I won't be able to stay away from you for long. You are just so addicting" Jack said kissing her on the lips "Especially you lips" Kim kissed back with so much passion.

* * *

To spare you the details, they didn't have sex but they had a pretty intense makeout session. Jack ended up being shirtless with Kim lying down on top of him.

"Well school is going to be very interesting on Thursday. I can't wait because you're coming to seaford!" Kim said.

"I can't wait either. Finally I can go to the same school as my beautiful girlfriend where I can kiss her wherever and whenever I want" jack said

"What if I don't let you?" Kim asked

"Well then I will have to change your mind somehow" jack whispered in her ear. Shivers gathered down her spine as jacks warm breath hit her ear.

"Okkkk just stop with the hotness god Jack" Kim groaned "By the way, how did you get out of school?"

"Well since I'm transferring, they didn't need me come to school anymore so it is pointless" Jack said sitting up on Kim's bed "What about you? I thought you had school also"

"Well since I have the last 2 periods with all of my friends they would probably ask me a bunch of questions that I didn't really want to answer at the time" Kim said sighing. She sat down on Jack's lap and straddled him

"I see. Wanna go grab some lunch?" Jack asked

"Sure!" Kim said getting off of Jack's lap to change her clothes. She put on black jeans, a white tank top and some beige leather boots. She also brought an american eagle black jacket. Jack on the other hand just threw on what he had on earlier. Since Kim lived very close to the mall, they decided to walk to the mall together. Once Jack and Kim got to the mall, they went into Captain Corndog but they saw Jerry and Eddie getting food so they decided to head to Circus Burger but Grace and Kelsey were getting some burgers. The last place they went was Phil's. Jack and Kim thought none of Kim's friends were there but they were wrong. Right when they walked in, Kim saw Milton and Julie but pulled her hood up just in time.

"Jack put your arms around my shoulder so that Milton and Julie don't know its me" Kim said. Jack nodded and gladly put his arm around waited in line but every so often, Jack would look over at Milton and Julie who were talking. The problem was Milton noticed the guy's glance

"Hey sweetie, why does that guy keep looking at us?" Milton asked his girlfriend

"I don't know but the person with her face covered is a bit suspicous" Julie said examining the people

"Wanna go over and see who they are?" Milton asked

"Sure! Maybe we know them!" Julie said. They got up to go talk to the mysterious couple

"Kimmy! Milton and Julie are coming over" Jack whisper yelled

"Ohh shoot! Well I'm gonna go. I'll meet you at your house ok? Order the usual for me" Kim said as she kissed his cheek and ran out of Phil's just as Milton and Julie came up to Jack.

"Hi. I'm Julie and this is Milton!" Julie said very cheerfully

"Hi Milton and Julie. I'm Jack" Jack said

"What brings you here?" Milton asked

"I mean this is one of my favorite places"Jack said

"Oh that's cool. How come We've never seen you around?" Julie asked

"I go to a different school but I'm transferring to Seaford High on Wednesday" Jack said

"Really?!" Milton asked excitedly

"Yup!" Jack said smiling

"OMG we should take you to meet our friends! We all go to the same dojo!" Julie said

"Sure! But i have to call someone first" Jack said. Milton and Julie nodded. Jack walked to the side of the restaurant and called Kim.

(Jack=bold, Kim=normal)

**Hey babygirl**

Heyyyy

**I met Milton and Julie and they are going to take me to the dojo**

Okkk... But I'm at the dojo

**Well then just pretend that you don't know me. I thought you said you were going to my house?**

I was going to go but I ran into Jerry and Grace. They were going to the dojo and they kinda took me with them

**Oh well I'll see you there babe. Love you**

Love you too

After Jack hung up, he walked back to Julie and Milton and they walked to the dojo.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Jack. He's coming to Seaford High on Wednesday" Milton said

"Hi I'm Eddie" Eddie said "And I'm Kelsey" She said coming up to Eddie and kissed him on the cheek

"Hi. It's nice to meet you" Jack said

"Yo! The swag master here" Jerry said coming up to Jack "Nice jacket bro"

"Thanks man! Nice to meet you!" Jack said

"Hi I'm Grace" Grace said walking up to Jack

"Hi Grace" Jack said. There was one last person in the dojo but she was pounding a dummy senseless.

"Who is she?" Jack asked mesmorized. Even though they were pretending, he still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world

"That's Kim. She's a 1st degree black belt. Our only black belt in the dojo and the only person who is not dating someone" Kelsey said. Jack smiled knowing she was actually dating someone

"Wow. But I'm a 2nd degree" Jack said smirking.

"Really?! You should join the dojo!" Eddie said

"Sure!" Jack said. After a few more minutes of getting to know each other, Jack thought of an idea

"How about I sneak up on kim?' Jack asked sneakiy

"Are you sure? Because last time I did that, I got flipped and I sprained my ankle" Jerry said shuttering

"Yea! I'll be fine" Jack said. Everyone looked at each other in fear for him but Jack knew what to do. He snuck behind her and tapped her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist like she was going to flip him but instead he turned her around and pulled her close to him. Her hands landed on his chest as he put his hands on her waist. They stood there for a few minutes until they started leaning in until they jumped apart because Jerry shouted:

"I see you met Kim" Jerry said. The gang, excluding Jack and Kim, turned their head and glared at Jerry

"Ummm... yea" Jack said nervously. Just then, Rudy walked into the dojo

"Hey guys! Who's this?" Rudy asked

"That's Jack, a second degree black belt" Kelsey said confidently. Rudy's eyes widened

"Really?! Is he going to join the dojo?" Rudy asked jumping up and down like a little girl who just got a doll for christmas

"Yes!" Eddie said

"Awesome! We are finally better than the black dragons!" Rudy said

"Okk... Well I'm gonna go home because I have a date so i'll see you guys tomorrow" Jack said walking out the dojo doors. After Jack left, everyone started going crazy about the Jack and Kim moment

"OMG Kim! I see sparks!" Grace squealed. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well I have to go home and help my mom with something. So see ya!" Kim said grabbing her stuff and running out the door

"They so like each other" Jerry said

"No Really?" Grace said

"I know they like each other but I need to lock up early. I have to bathe tip tip" Rudy said kicking everyone out. They all went to their houses but Kim went of to Jack's who was her neighbor. They watched a few movies but they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Jack woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He looked over and saw his girlfriend sleeping on his chest. He smiled but had to shake her awake because they had to got to school.

"Come on babygirl you have to wake up. We have to go to school" Jack said standing up and walking out the door

Kim sighed but went upstairs and changed. She put on a yellow v neck, black jeans and aqua toms. She walked into her bathroom and put on some concealer, mascara, and eyeliner. She walked downstairs and out to Jack's house. He was already waiting by his motorcycle. He smiled as he saw her

"You look beautiful" Jack said pulling her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek

"Thanks! Let's go" Kim said. Jack got on then Kim got on. He gave her a helmet and drove off. 10 minutes later, they got to school. Kim took off her helmet, flipped her hair and put on black sunglasses. Jack got off and put his arm around her shoulders. People started to stare at them like it was the most surprising thing that happened in their life. They walked to the office to get his schedule. Even the office staff were surprised because they knew Kim. They look at his schedule and saw that they had every class together plus their lockers were right next to each other. They walked to Kim's locker where the gang was waiting and their mouths dropped

"Kim! When did this happen?" Grace practically screamed at her

"Ummmm about 3 months ago" Kim said like it was no big deal

"You knew him for 3 months and didn't tell us?" Milton asked

Yea..." Kim said

"Why?" Kelsey asked

"Because everyone knew me as top dog and that I would always reject guys so I didn't want to change that. Plus I knew you would freak out" Kim said opening her locker door

"So this is 'Justin Bieber'?" Jerry asked

"Yup!" Kim said kissing his cheek.

"No wonder there was chemistry when Jack pulled her close" Julie said

"Oh yea! A few seconds later, Donna, Lindsey and their little clique came up to Jack

"What's up handsome?" Donna said flirtatiously

"Look I have a girlfriend" Jack said

"You mean that?" Lindsey said pointing to Kim

"No I mean Kim" Jack said walking away with Kim and the gang. Donna and Lindsey stood there shocked. They have never been rejected by anybody. But that only made them want him more. They started to plan something but they remembered that Kim was a black belt and she could send them to the hospital. So they decided not to even try. The gang walked to their first the only class they all shared and sat down as the teacher walked in. During the period, people were still staring at them but by the end of lunch everyone knew the real story. Maybe it was good to keep it a secret but when it was a secret, it was the best secret relationship ever.


	13. In as Friends, out as a Couple

**Heyyy guys! I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update. I have been working on my other story We knew it all along and school just started. I don't know how much I'm going to be able to update but I hope I have time. I have sooo much homework now but I'm really sorry for not updating but here it is! Hope ya'll like it :)**

No Ones POV

It was a Tuesday morning and Jack and Kim woke up from their humble sleep. They were living in the same house because Jacks parents did not trust him alone when they went away on vacation. Jack rolled his eyes but got up. He sat up and walked around the room to find his bag. He finally found it in her closet. He went into the bathroom and got dressed. He put on a purple v neck, black jeans and black supras. He walked down stairs to the kitchen and found a note from Kim's parents.

Jack and Kim,

We got called in early to work. Please get to school on time and eat breakfast

Jane and Jim

Jack looked up and grabbed an apple for Kim and himself. He sat down on the couch and waited for Kim to come down but she didn't. He decided to go up there and get her down

* * *

"Jackkkk! I don't wanna get uppp!" Kim whined

Jack was currently trying to her Kim up from her bed.

"But Kim we have to go to school" jack said

"Nooooo i don't wanna!" Kim said pouting. She's cute when she pouts jack thought. He smiled but got back to the real world

"I'll make you some bacon?" Jack suggested

"Really?! OMG BACON!" Kim said running around her room to get dressed. Jack headed downstairs to start the bacon. Kim put on plaid jeans, black tank top and red tank top that was cut on the sides. She topped it off with black combat boots. She brushed on come mascara, concealer and blush. She ran down stairs to see bacon already on the counter. She sat down and scarfed down the bacon.

"WHOA slow down there Kimmy" jack said "come one lets go!" Jack took her and pulled her out the door.

"Put me down!" Kim yelled

"Once we get to my truck, I'll put you down" Jack said running out to his truck. He put her down in his truck and closed the door. He walked out of the car and into the drivers side. He started the car and they rode to school. They got there in about 10 minutes. They met their friends at their lockers which were right next to each other

* * *

"Hey guys" Jack said

"Hey how was your night? Do anything?" jerry asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Yea we did" Kim said

"Really? How was it?" Grace said excited

"The movie was great" Jack said laughing

"Wow. Thanks for that" Milton said sarcastically

"You're welcome" Kim said

BRINGGG

"Well we have to go to first period see ya guys" Jack said taking Kim's hand and pulling her into the classroom

"Ahhh So in love" Grace said. they all left the hallway and into their classrooms. Back in English where Jack and Kim were sitting at their desks not listening to the lecture they were being given. Jack took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it

J: Im boreddd

K: Me toooooo

J: Wanna come over after karate practice? Maybe we can hang out or something

K: Sure! But we have to plan of getting Jerry and Grace together

J: I know right? It's like non stop flirting with them

K: Okk We can think of something after karate

J: Okk. Have you noticed Milton and Julie acting weirdly lately

K: What do you mean?

J: Well they have been acting all flirty and stuff

K: Yea... That's what you do when you're a couple...

J: THEY'RE A COUPLE?!

K: Yea... weren't you there when they told us?

J: I think I was I don't remember

K: It was the week you were all worried about the karate tournament

J: Ohhhh that makes more sense. I don't know why I was so worried

K: I don't either. I mean we beat the black dragons all the time so I didn't really understand why you were so nervous

J: Yea I guess you're right. I'm still so bored!

K: Same! I want this to be OVER

J: Wanna play 20 questions?

K: Sure! But you have to answer truthfully. I will too

J: Okkk hmmmm do you like someone at this school?

K: Yes i do. What about you?

J: I do too

K: Oh that's cool

J: Is he taller than you?

K: Yes he is. What color hair does your crush have?

J: Blonde. Did you talk to him today?

K: Yes. Does she wear makeup?

J: Almost none. Does he accuse you of having a crush on him?

K: Yes... Does she always deny it?

J: Yes but she knows its not true. Can he be a bit egotistical?

K: No not a bit A LOT. Does she sit next to you in all of you classes?

J: Yes... Do you like me?

K: Maybe... Do you like me?

J: Maybe... Do you want to kiss me?

K:Yes.

Kim looked up and Jack was so close to him their noses were touching. Kim leaned in slowly. Soon their lips met. It was like 2000 fireworks exploded in their lips. Jack and Kim continued kissing until they heard snapping. Jack and Kim turned their heads and realized they were in class. They saw their English teacher and all the students staring at them

"What is the meaning of this?" Their teacher asked

"We got together?" Kim said nervously

"Really?! OMG!" Some kid screamed. Everyone started jumping at and down saying stuff like "KICK PREVAILS", "KICK FINALLY HAPPENED" or "TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH". Some were even taking pictures

"Alright settle down!" Their teacher yelled not loudly but loud enough

"We are so sorry" Jack said

"Don't worry it's fine. I've wanted you two to get together for such a long time. I mean even teachers that don't have you in their classes think you two should be together. As long as your PDA doesn't happen again then I will let you off with a warning" Their teacher said

"Thank you soo much!" Kim said

"Wait even teachers wanted us to get together?! That's ummmm cool?" Jack said

"Yes. I mean they see you in the halls all touchy and feely. Plus we do hear the gossip. It's always non stop talk about you two. I mean it's been 2 years" Their teacher said

"Well then I guess it's out we are finally together" Kim said. Jack nodded. Jack and Kim did this little silent exchange of glances knowing that he would ask her anyway

"Yay! Well it's time to get back to learning" Their teacher said walking up to the front of the classroom

"Well that was an interesting occurrence of events..." Kim said

"It definitely was" Jack agreed. After a few more minutes, the bell rang. Jack and Kim smiled at each other and intertwined their hands and walked out.

"Thanks" Kim said to their teacher before walking out. Once they were out of the classroom, the news had already spread around like wildfire. People were smiling at them and giving Jack a thumbs up. Even Donna and Brad. The new couple made their way over to their friends.

"Hey guys" Jack said like everything was normal

"OMG! I can't believe you guys got together!" Grace said jumping up and down

"I know! I'm so happy for you!" Julie said hugging Kim

"Milton, pay up" Jerry said. Milton sighed but pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to Jerry

"What is going on?" Jack asked

"Well Jerry and I made a bet on you guys getting together. Jerry said you would get together in class and I said you guys you get together during karate" Milton said

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A BET ON US?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD!" Kim yelled. She was about to pounce on them but someone's lips crashed into hers making her melt. The gang stood there awkwardly watching them kiss. Jack finally pulled away and whispered in her ear

"Calm down. If you don't kill them, maybe we could have a makeout session right now' Jack whispered into her ear. Kim smiled

"Ok guys. I won't kill you but we have to go back to Jack's place while you guys finish the rest of school. bye" Kim said walking with Jack

"WHOO! JACK GET SOME!" Jerry yelled. jack turned around and gave Jerry a thumbs up and ran off with Kim.

"They went in as best friends and out as a couple" The gang said at the same time. They made their way to their classes knowing that they would not see Jack or Kim during karate practice today. They were in as friends and out as a couple :)


	14. Chat (3)

**Heyyyy! PLEASE READ THIS.**

**Dear readers, **

**I am soooooooo extremely sorry to say this but I have to leave fanfiction. I know a lot of people are doing that right now and I am super sorry. I just have no time with school and this guy that I kinda like. It's just hard to update and I have TWO tests tomorrow -.- I know right? Fun. jk not really. I am sooooo sorry to say this. I really wish I could stay but I just have no time. I am going to post 3 more one-shots (including this one) and my other story that I keep forgetting to update, I am going to let someone adopt it. Please PM me if you want to adopt that story because i have some stuff that I might post or just give it to the person who i give it to. I am still gonna be watching Kickin' it but i don't think i'll be watching season 4 because Olivia is not in it. I know its a stupid reason but I just don't see it as the same... So I am probably not. I know she is gonna be in a few episodes but I just can't watch it without her even though she said she'll gladly do another season even with her busy schedule... Anyway I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I really do wish I can stay but I can't :/ Anyway... NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jack has logged on

Jerry has logged on

Kim has logged on

Grace has logged in

Milton has logged on

Kelsey has logged on

Eddie has logged on

Julie has logged on

Jerry: Kim just tell me!

Kim: Why do you want to know so badly?

Jerry: Because

Jack: What are you guys fighting about?

Grace: Jerry is trying to get Kim to tell him who she is dating

Kelsey: Hey! Why didn't you tell us?

Milton: Yea!

Kim: Because I don't have to tell you EVERYTHING

Julie: But Kim, we are your best friends

Kim: Just please understand I do love you guys but there is some stuff I like to keep to myself

Grace: Ok I guess

Eddie: Kelsey wanna hang out at my place later?

Kelsey: Sure

Grace: Awww :) you guys are so cute together!

Eddie: Thanks!

Kelsey: Thanks!

Jerry: You guys are in sync yo!

Milton: Yes! They are such a cute couple

Julie: But kick is the best

Kim: *groan* you guys we are not a couple

Eddie: How did you know we were talking about you and Jack?

Jack: We hear the rumors that go around about us

Kelsey: Okkkk

Jerry: KIM! will you please just tell me?

Kim: Sorry but my lips are sealed

Julie: Do you notice how Jack is not saying anything about this?

Milton: Yea! What is up with that? BTW I like how you noticed that sweetie

Grace: You guys are soooo cute together too!

Julie: Thanks!

Kelsey: Yea Jack! What are you not telling us?

Jack: I know who she is dating...

Eddie: She tells you and not us?!

Jerry: Well it is understandable because she and Jack practically touch each other everyday

Grace: You shouldn't have said that babe

Kim: JERRY YOU BETTER RUN WHEN YOU SEE ME TOMORROW!

Jack: Kim calm yourself

Jerry: But seriously kim, TELL ME!

Kim: Why don't you ask Jack and stop bugging me! JACK YOU BETTER NOT SAYING ANYTHING

Jack: I won't say anything

Jerry: Come on bro! What happened to bros before hoes?!

Kim: ARE YOU CALLING ME A HOE?!

Jerry: Gotta go! I don't want to die I am too young!

Jerry has logged off

Grace: Come one Kim, Please! I'm your best friend aside from Jack

Kim: Sorry. I told you there are somethings I like to keep a secret. Like who I'm dating

Julie: But Kelsey, Grace and I told you who we were dating?!

Kelsey: Why can't you tell us?!

Jack: Because she wants to keep it a secret

Eddie: Jack to the rescue!

Jack: Eddie, Don't start with me

Milton: Come on. How about we tell you our darkest secret then will you guys tell us who Kim is dating?

Kim: I don't know...

Milton: Wait a minute, Jack who are you dating?

Jack: I prefer to keep it a secret also

Julie: Does Kim know?

Eddie:Obviously I mean they are practically a couple already

Jack: You know I hate it when you call us a couple which we are clearly not

Eddie: Gotta go before I say anything else to get Jack mad considering Kim is already mad at Jerry. Kelsey come over!

Eddie has logged off

Kelsey: Well guys I gotta go and hang out with my man!

Kelsey has logged off

Grace: Oh so cute :)

Kim: Ok well that was fun...

Julie: Tell us!

Kim: Sorry our lips are sealed

Milton: Sealed with each others lips

Grace: Good one!

Kim Do you want to die?

Jack: Do you want to die?

Julie: awwww they want to kill my boyfriend at the same time... WAIT! don't kill him

Grace: I thought you were smarter than that?

Jack: You just had a Jerry moment...

Julie: Sorry guys! I having a REALLY off day

Milton: Want me to come over?

Julie: Yes please Milty

Milton: Ok i'll be right over

Milton has logged off

Jack: Now that they are gone we only have Grace to deal with

Grace: HEY!

Kim: Jack that was mean but its' true i don't want to deal with all the asking anymore. Jerry already bugged me enough today and I don't want anymore

Jack: Kim calm down please

Grace: Fine then I am going. Love ya kim

Grace has logged off

Jack: Ok so what do you want to do tonight, babygirl?

Kim: We could watch a movie?

Jack: But you won't be paying attention to it tho... ;)

Kim: Oh and what will I be paying attention too? ;)

Jack: I think you know what I am talking about ;)

Kim: Ohh I know ;) I'm coming over in 10 minutes, Jackie

Jack: Ok see ya later babe! Love you

Kim: Love you too

Jack has logged off

Kim has logged off

Julie: I KNEW THEY WERE TOGETHER! THATS WHY THEY WOULDN'T TELL US!

Julie has logged off

Julie has invited Milton, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, and Kelsey onto "JMGJEK CHAT"

Grace has logged on

Milton has logged on

Eddie has logged on

Jerry has logged on

Kelsey has logged on

Grace: What?

Jerry: Did you find out who Jack and Kim are dating?

Julie:YES I DID!

Eddie: Don't just sit there, TELL US!

Julie: THEY ARE DATING EACH OTHER!

Jerry: I knew it yo! They have been closer than ever

Kelsey: You just said something smart again!

Milton: He did?! That's great Jerry!

Jerry: Yo thanks guys!

Grace: I'm proud of you babe

Jerry: Thanks baby :)

Julie: You guys are adorableeee!

Eddie: Anyway... Lets tell them that we know about their romance

Kelsey: ok

Eddie has logged off

Julie has logged off

Jerry has logged off

Grace has logged off

Milton has logged off

Kelsey has logged off

Julie has invited Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Jerry, and Kelsey into "We know your secret"

Julie has logged on

Jack has logged on

Kim has logged on

Milton has logged on

Eddie has logged on

Jerry has logged on

Kelsey has logged on

Grace has logged on

Kim: What is up with the chat group name?

Milton: We know you guys are dating :)

Jack: Oh ok then yea we are dating :)

Grace: Why didn't you tell us?

Kim: IDK

Julie: Whatever. I just can't be made at them because they are just so cuteeeee

Kelsey: I know!

Eddie: I mean they were practically already a couple

Jack: How did you guys find out about us anyway?

Julie: Well I did. See I didn't log off of the chat when you thought I did so I saw some things so yea.

Jerry: KICK FINALLY HAPPENED. People owe me some moo la

Kim: Oh god Jerry.

Jack: Bye guys, Kim and I have a movie date at my house

Eddie: Use protection!

Kim: Shut it -.-

Kim has logged off

Jack has logged off

Julie has logged off

Milton has logged off

Jerry has logged off

Kelsey has logged off

Grace has logged off

Eddie has logged off


End file.
